White Armor Ordeal
by warrior4
Summary: Two days after Christmas valor and courage are tested again.
1. Snow Dropped

A/N; _Welcome one and all to my first multi-chapter Narnian story. I of course own nothing of Narnia that belongs to C.S. Lewis, Disney, and Walden Media. Also I don't own a very many of the characters in this tale. Many belong to the wonderful _elecktrum _and _Thalion King's Daughter. _Permission to use said characters has very generously been granted me from both authors. So sit back, relax, and enjoy._

1.

Snow Dropped

"Mother! Mother! There's some good ones over here!" Rien dashed forward to where the small patch of white snowdrops was just barely pushing up through the snow.

The tiny flowers had bloomed early. Queen Lucy had overheard one of her ladies-in-waiting discussing the sudden appearance of the flowers, which was all that was needed for her to plan a full out expedition to find them. Lady Saera, Lady Marion Fox, and their daughters Rien, Helene, and Sarai had all welcomed the chance to escape Cair Paravel for an afternoon to gather the flowers. Queen Susan had also decided to join her sister and friends for their botanical foray. Along with a small detachment of the Royal Guard the ladies were well off two days after Christmas. The celebratory air of Narnia's first White Armor Ball in over a century was still very evident. As the Christmas season continued the festivities more and more overlapped each other until it was all but impossible to tell when one banquet finished and another began. Narnia was at peace and her citizens had much to celebrate.

Though many still feasted and sang a day of relative ease was announced. Queen Susan gave instructions for the serving and kitchen staffs to set out what remained of many previous feasts and then to enjoy the respite as much as any other. Thus the Queens, Ladies, and children were able to escape the events of the Cair in order to hunt snowdrops.

The two vixen kits, Helene and Sarai, dashed forward to where Rien had called out. The small foxes bounded through the snow drifts playfully yipping at each other. Together they all but dove into the snow to start digging for the pale flowers.

"Rien! Please don't run! You'll ruin your new dress!" Saera called out to her daughter.

"They'll never hear you Saera," Marion said as she looked up at her friend. "They're having too much fun. And why shouldn't they? It's Christmastime after all." The Vixen had just set out a small afternoon tea for the party.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard?" Susan asked in mock formal tone. "Vixen Lady Marion Fox saying her daughters can run, jump, and play without a word of reproach?"

"Indeed you did my Queen," Marion answered her. "How else do you think my daughters will learn what it is to be proper Vixen Ladies?"

Susan thought on the question for a moment before she answered. "I must admit it is something I don't think has crossed my mind."

"Perhaps you'd be kind enough to explain what you mean," said Lucy as she sat down on the thick blanket that had been spread out.

"Of course my Queens. As you know we Foxes pride ourselves on our ability to be sly and subtle. Having a rival or foe believe one thing while secretly achieving a different goal is one of the greatest skills a Fox can master. However before we can master the nuances of subtlety it's important to dismiss the urge to delve straight into a problem without thinking about all its various angles. Something Giles and I have been striving more and more to teach our kits since this past spring."

"You want them to get their childhood energy out early?" Saera asked.

""Yes," Marion answered. "And, it's Yuletide; they're children, what reason could there be to deny them the chance to have a little fun?"

"None and all good my Vixen," Susan said. Turning to where the other girls were busy in the snowdrift she called out to them. "Tea is ready! Hurry up or it'll get cold!"

Quickly the girls tromped through the snow carrying the spoils of their efforts. Brushing snow off their cloaks they sat down to tea.

"We found the prettiest flowers we could mother," Sarai proudly told her parent as she dropped her bunch of flowers next to the piles collected earlier.

"Very good my dear. Now sit still both of you. You'll spill your tea if you prance around so much."

"Yes mother," both Vixen kits chorused.

"Oh Rien those are lovely," Lucy exclaimed as the other girl sat down. Being very near the same age the two girls had formed a strong friendship. "You must let me braid some in your hair."

Rien clapped her hands as she turned so Lucy could begin delighted by the idea. The prospect of picking more flowers and a warm tea was stimulating to them all. Warm cloaks, good friendship, and a rare sunny day made the mood light and joyful.

* * *

"How are we going to get past the guards? Those are well trained soldiers that don't look like they'll miss much."

"Quiet whelp! Let me deal with the guards, you just worry about yourself. Not that many would worry about an ungrateful dog like you."

Cold eyes continued their careful watch of the party from Cair Paravel as they set aside their tea set and resumed their activities.

* * *

The short winter day was swiftly drawing to a close. The sun was just above the trees in the western sky when Susan felt a tap on her shoulder. It was the Faun sergeant that was in charge of the Royal Guard detachment that had accompanied the ladies.

"Yes Oris, what is it?"

"The sun bends low my Queen. We have set up camp and we don't want to get caught out here after nightfall."

A memory of her first day in Narnia flashed in the Gentle Queen's mind as she addressed the Faun. "Of course sergeant, we're just finishing here."

"The Guard has found a small cave nearby that will serve as a cozy shelter for the night. That is if your Majesty has no objections to spending the night in a cave?"

"None at all good my Faun," Susan replied. Seeing her companions had joined her she motioned for the sergeant to continue. "Please lead on. A warm fire and a thick blanket for all would be most welcome I daresay."

Oris smiled as he bowed, "La, my Queen. We have already kindled a fire for you."

Soon the campsite came into view. At the base of a rock outcropping a warm glow came from the mouth of a cave set in the stone. The playful kits bounded into the shelter and immediately shook the snow from their fur, earning a slight reproach from the mother for doing so. The fire blazed warmly as the Narnians settled down to enjoy a calm night.

The night fell softly. The Royal Guard patrolled the surrounding woods for any possible threat to the Queens and their party. Inside the cave the fire was kept well fed as the ladies slept. Marion lay curled up with her daughters while the Humans were comfortable over and under thick woolen blankets. Outside the cave clouds slowly swept over the sky obscuring the pale moonlight as the night wore on. Had the moonlight remained the Guard might have seen the shadowy forms moving from tree to tree. As it was they didn't see or hear anything as the soft snow muffled the footsteps of the figures. Nor did they have time to dodge the flights of arrows that flew in and cut them down. As the Royal Guard fell the figures raced in from their hiding places.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Make a move and you all die." The harsh whisper woke Susan from her sleep instantly. Snapping her eyes open she saw several large men standing over her companions with drawn swords. The shock of what was happening was just beginning to register as her eyes darted around the cave. Rien, Helene, and Sarai had all been dragged to one side of the cave away from their mothers. Saera and Marion's expressions of fear needed no explanation. They dared not make any movement that would endanger their daughters. Lucy also had been woken at sword point. While Susan was certain her sister was secretly scared for all their lives Lucy only showed the calm grace of her crown. Lucy's eyes though shone with a burning courage that Susan knew would never waiver. Fighting back the terror that tried to crawl up her stomach the Gentle Queen took a deep breath and addressed her captor for the first time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Her calm tone seemed to take the invaders by surprise. Susan was sure they were expecting the women to cower in fear before them. Not for the first time was Susan glad that Narnian women were made of sterner stuff than most lands.

"Prisoners don't ask questions!" sneered one of the men. "Now get up and outside with all of you. Now!" The sword tip pointed directly at their throats left the ladies no choice but to obey the harsh command. As they slowly got up the firelight exposed the men for the fist time. Dark cloaks covered them from head to toe. Only a small slit over the eyes left any skin uncovered. The men were all well built and spoke in accents Susan and the others had rarely heard before. Susan thought she detected a trace of the dialects from the countries to the south of Calormen, but she couldn't be certain. The five men she could see all seemed like the sort she knew wouldn't stand for any nonsense.

When the men seemed to be intent on having the women leave their cloaks behind Lucy became indignant. "It's the middle of winter! Whatever plans you have for us you'll not accomplish them if we freeze!"

"How do you know that's not our plan?" one of the men.

"If you were going to kill us you would have done so already," Lucy said defiantly.

The man she had addressed gave a sneer and raised his sword. He brought it down directly at Lucy's head. While his arm was in mid-motion another of the men caught his arm and delivered a hard blow straight to the face of the man who had swung his sword at Lucy.

"You've got some cheek to you," he told Lucy.

"I am Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia and I tell you this, whatever your plans they will not be accomplished. The whole of Cair Paravel knows where we are and when to expect our return. When we do not and your deeds are discovered there is no where you will be able to hide to escape justice for these crimes."

Rather than being impressed by her bluster the man just laughed in her face. When he recovered himself he looked down on the young Queen. "Maybe so little queen, save for the fact that a storm is swiftly approaching and I mean to drive straight through it. Your court will think you late due to the weather and by the time they realize something is wrong we shall be far enough away to avoid detection. I hope you have enjoyed your rule, for it ended as the sun set this night. Gag and bind them all!"

As the other men stepped forward to obey the command several more men entered the cave. The women knew they had no hope of crying out or putting up any sort of fight. Thick ropes bound their hands and paws and foul rags were stuffed in their mouths or tied around muzzles. The women were led outside to waiting horses. The arrow filled bodies of the Royal Guard were already beginning to be covered by snow as a cold wind started to blow. Looking around Susan saw she was surrounded by at least twenty heavily armed men before a black hood was thrown over her head and she could see nothing.

As the men set off they didn't realize their one mistake. Two of the Royal Guard had been on a more distant patrol when the camp had been attacked. Hiding behind a tree they saw the men carry off their prisoners.

"Ruffians! Vagabonds! Cads and cowards all! I'll teach them what happens when they dare risk the displeasure of Narnia!"

"Quiet Meep! I don't think there is anything we can do now. They've got the Queens and Ladies. I'm think the High King would want to know about this."

Meep the Mouse looked up at his Hyena companion. "Neville it is our sworn duty to protect our Queens! We can't just retreat like...like…we just can't!"

"Who else is going to tell the Kings then? Because if we go after them I don't have any idea who might and I am sure the Kings would want to know about this."

"Fine we'll go back to the Cair, but since it was your idea to tell the Kings you get to tell them. I'll tell them it was my idea to rush them all and save our Queens and their friends right away."

Neville nodded at the logic of his friends' suggestion. "Of course Meep, that seems fair. Now it might be best if you climbed on my back. We'll get back to Cair Paravel faster if I do all the running."

As Meep climbed onto Neville's hairy back the Hyena began to run through the winter forest. Quickly the winds picked up and covered any tracks to be seen. Soon the only sign that anything had been amiss that night was the small piles of snow that covered the bodies of the slain Guards.


	2. Knights and Swords

A/N; _Here we go round two. Many thanks to _electrum _and _Thalion King's Daughter _for the lend of their characters, and several fun ideas. As always I look forward to any comments you have._

2.

Knights and Swords

"Attack!"

With a yell the two warriors rushed each other swords gleaming in the morning light. The ring of steel on steel echoed as swords clashed together. Each warrior thought they knew the other's strengths and weaknesses. Each warrior thought they knew what he had to do to in order to win the fight. Both were more than willing to do so. Clangs and crashes sounded as each fighter sought to out do the other. One wielding twin swords the other with sword and shield used every trick they knew to gain advantage. Those watching the bout could only shout out encouragement to their favorite fighter. Knights, soldiers, and servants alike stood transfixed by duel.

"Next!" The order was short, to the point, and needed no second bidding.

While the twin sword wielding fighter disengaged a third man-at-arms leapt forward. Also armed with sword and shield this next fighter all but threw himself at his foe. Though this third fighter was smaller than his opponent he made up for it with dazzling attacks that made his sword appear to flow as a river of silver in the morning air. The lethal blades each swept and cleaved, yet due to the skill of the fighters only landed against solid armor, or cleaved naught but air. Finally the order to halt was given.

"Hold," said Sir Peridan Cwengarde. "Enough for now."

Across from him Sir Peter Wolfsbane halted Rhindon in mid-swing as the order came. The youth was still breathing easy, if somewhat faster than normal, even after such an intense duel. Looking behind him Peter saw Sir Edmund of the How who having recovered from his duel was inspecting his swords, Shafelm and Tablesword, for any damage as was proper for a knight. Looking back to Peridan, Peter saluted the other knight with Rhindon by bringing the hilt of his sword to his lips. Peridan returned the gesture before both walked to a nearby bench to inspect their own weaponry.

"Well fought both of you," Peridan said to the two younger knights. "I would have thought fighting against another human would have prevented more of a challenge."

Edmund answered him. "Peter and I have been fighting each other near every day since before Beruna good my knight."

"True," Peridan replied. "And you have acquitted yourselves well. Still I am anxious to know how you feel about fighting another Son of Adam as opposed to Talking Animal or Magical Creature."

"Very similar in size to a Faun or Satyr, yet the form is more akin to a Centaur," Peter told him in reply.

"Very good," said Peridan. As the newest Swordmaster he had been charged to put Peter and Edmund through their paces as soon as possible. After the Christmas celebrations had settled down somewhat the regular routine of training had begun again in earnest in the King's Yard, the large open air court yard that was where many weapons techniques were drilled.

"Don't forget that near beating you gave us Christmas Eve Day morning," came a voice from a line of spectators. Jaerin along with his brother Jaer had been watching Peter and Edmund train.

Peridan smirked at the odd way his youngest son described the early morning fights of four days prior. He could always trust Jaerin to come up with some lighthearted comment at usually the right time to lighten a tense mood. Other times the boy just wound up making a fool of himself, but those occurrences were happening less and less. What made Peridan laugh though was the sight of his oldest son, the newly appointed White Armor Knight, Sir Jaer.

True to his calling Jaer had been training as any other Knight of Narnia would have; hard, early, and often. Yet Jaer had quickly learned there was much more to being a knight than swinging a sword all day.

"Peterkins! Stay still! You'll get hurt if you just try and dash out there!"

Jaer was waging an increasingly futile battle to control the seemingly inexhaustible ball of fur that was Peterkins. The young Fox had been allowed by his father Sir Giles to observe the knights in their morning training sessions for the first time. The kit had cheered on each fighter ceaselessly and tried to run out to render what help he could. The only constraints were the gauntleted hands of Jaer who had been told by Sir Giles, General Orieus, Sir Peridan, and both Kings among others to keep the kit from doing just that.

"Nej! There's no one fighting anymore and I want to get closer!" With that the Fox squirmed his way out of Jaer's grip and run across the Yard trying to take in every sight at once.

The knights and soldiers just smiled and laughed at Peterkins increasingly unique vocabulary and Jaer's attempts to recapture the Fox.

"White Armor, the Fox will come to no harm. Come sit by your fellows."

Jaer was still getting used to being addressed by his chivalric title let alone being treated as a full military equal among the other Narnian Knights. It took a moment for him to realize the comment was directed at him by Celer. Ceasing his pursuit he left Peterkins to run around the King's Yard as he made his way back to where the other knights were gathered.

Celer was about to further the discussion on various sword forms when shouts were heard from the corridor leading to the Yard. All eyes went to the door as the noise grew louder and closer. Finally it was Sir Giles who emerged from the doorway looking annoyed and as if he had had outpace someone else to the Yard. Bowing he addressed the assembled knights.

"Forgive me for intruding Orieus but two of Queen Susan's Guard are demanding to see the Kings."

Peter rose and sheathed Rhindon at the same time. Receiving a swift nod from the General he looked at the Fox. "Send them in Giles."

Before Giles could reply a large black hairy mass collided with him and tumbled into view. Peter and Edmund both recognized who it was as Neville got to his feet. Looking at each other with a bemused expression Peter and Edmund then focused on the Hyena in front of them.

"Sir Giles says you are demanding to see us Neville. Pray tell what's so important."

Neville was panting heavily and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth as he tried to reply. "Bandits…_huff huff…._the Queens…_pant pant…_need…_huff_…to…_puff…_tell…_pant…_the…_huff…_Kings!"

Peter looked over to Jaer as he knelt down next to Neville. "Jaer get some water, quickly!" Turning back to Neville the High King attempted to calm the Hyena down. "Relax Neville. Take a deep breath, that's it. Jaer will be here soon with some water for you. Until then don't say anything until you can say it clearly."

Jaer rushed over to where a large barrel of water and several goblets were kept. Filling one he brought it over to where Peter was kneeling alongside the Hyena joined by Edmund. Both Kings were visibly concerned as Neville lapped up the water. The other knights showed the same pensive looks on their faces. Finally Neville had had his drink and his breathing had calmed down as well.

"Now cousin tell us what has happened," said Peter.

The words came out in a rush. "Bandits attacked us my Kings. Meep and I were the only guards to escape alive! They took the Queens and Ladies and led them off."

"What!" Multiple voices shouted the word. Then those same voices started asking questions at the same time.  
"Who were these bandits?"  
"Which way did they go?"  
"Were any of the ladies hurt?"  
"What did they look like?"  
"How many were there?"

"ENOUGH!" Orieus' shout cut through the chatter and silence reigned again. Even Peterkins had ceased running around. Nodding to the Kings he nodded at them to proceed.

"Thank you General," Edmund said. Then he began questioning Neville. "Now slowly tell us what happened."

Getting to his feet Neville started his tale again. "Meep and I were on perimeter patrol when we heard a commotion coming from the camp. That's when we saw the men near the camp. All of the other Guards were lying down in the snow with arrows sticking out of them. I don't think they saw the men. It was dark so we didn't get a chance to see what they looked like and they were wearing a lot of black to make it hard to see them. It looked like there were about fifteen or so, and then five more came out of the cave we had prepared for the ladies. All seven ladies were then dragged out of the cave. Their paws and hands had been bound and it looked like they couldn't talk either. The men put black hoods on them all and put them on horses before they rode south."

Edmund looked up at his brother. Cold fury shone in the Peter's eyes as the older boy stood up. Looking at the Swordmasters Peter began giving orders. The tone of his voice was such that all knew training was over and the High King was in command. "Heydensrun, Ettinskeep, Rosenward, Cwengarde! Muster the Army! We march as soon as possible. Slyashlar, send word to Cyn. I want his scouts in the air then see to gathering of all available intelligence. White Armor, Jaerin Peridanson with me and the How."

The knights who were able made a fist with their right hands and pounded them to their hearts in salute before setting off to their orders. Edmund, Jaer, and Jaerin followed Peter as the High King stalked off toward the armory. None of the other boys said anything as Peter led them to the alcove where he kept his personal battle gear. Stopping Peter turned back to Jaer.

Extending a hand Peter said, "White Armor Knight, your sword."

Not knowing what was going on Jaer drew his sword from the sheath at his side. It was the training sword he had carried since his first days learning sword technique. Proffering it to Peter the King took it. Peter ran a careful eye down the blade the felt the balance and grip of the blade before speaking again. "Sir Jaer as a Knight of Narnia you should know that any that hold such a title are honor bound to service in the Army should the need ever arise."

Jaer bowed his head slightly. "My King does that mean you wish for me to accompany the Army in pursuit of the Queens and ladies?"

Edmund answered as Peter continued his inspection of Jaer's sword. "It does Sir Jaer. You were told when appointed White Armor Knight that you would be treated as a dubbed knight."

Peter was still looking up and down Jaer's sword when he spoke again. "To that end there is only one thing you are missing to fully equip you for this task Sir Jaer, a properly sharp sword. No doubt this blade has served you well in training and even in your one minor skirmish. Yet a practice sword is little more than a metal club on the field of battle. We could have the smithies hone this blade but that would take more time than I fear we have to spare." Peter turned and set Jaen's sword on the bench he sat on while he donned his armor. Reaching to a hook on the wall Peter took down a different blade. "Therefore I entrust you with this blade until such time as you no longer need it."

Jaer's eyes grew wide as Peter proffered him the secondary sword the King rarely used. "Your Majesty Lionsword? I don't know what to say."

"Sir Jaer the White Armor Knight is usually not included in any knightly order due to the temporary status of his position. Yet I wish to amend this for the time being. Therefore by accepting this sword you would also be accepting honorary membership in the Order of the Lion."

Clearing his head with a quick shake Jaer steeled his eyes and firmly grasped the hilt of Lionsword. "King Peter I accept."

"Good," said Peter as the sword left his hands. "Jaerin do not think I have forgotten about you. While you have yet to hold title or rank within the Army I sense that you also mean to accompany us in our mission even if you are told to stay behind."

The usual humor was gone in Jaerin's eyes. Instead there was only the same burning determination that had been seen in every knight and soldier since Neville had broken his news. "I do Your Majesty. That's my mother and sister out there; I can't just stay behind and leave them."

"Nor shall you," Peter told him. "You proved yourself well alongside your brother in your recent test. Therefore rather than have you sneaking along behind the Army and having us have to punish you for following when ordered not too, I am ordering you to march alongside your father and brother."

While Jaerin stood in shock at the announcement Peter caught Edmund's eyes and with a few glances was able to communicate his intentions to his brother. Edmund understood the message clearly and nodded his approval. Moving to stand in front of Jaerin Edmund drew his own secondary sword, Tablesword.

"Jaerin Peridanson, will accept this sword to hold in trust and the title of Knight Escort in the Order of the Table?"

The offer brought the younger boy back to his senses. "Knight Escort? I've never heard of that."

"It is a seldom used title," Edmund told him. "You still have much to learn of the sword and have yet to earn your spurs, but you are well on your way to such a goal. A Knight Escort is one who may serve alongside a knight to more fully learn what it means to hold such a title. Again will you accept?"

Jaerin's grin returned to his face as he grabbed Tablesword from Edmund with none of the grace Jaer had displayed when he accepted Lionsword. "Yes, La, of course!" Jaerin's enthusiasm also returned and he was about to start swinging Tablesword wildly when Edmund grabbed his arm to steady the youth.

Peter nodded at the Peridanson. "Very well then. Sir Jaer, Knight Escort Jaerin gather your other arms and armor and attend to the muster of the Army. You are placed under your father's command forthwith."

Jaer and Jaerin saluted with Lionsword and Tablesword before they ran off to find their father. Behind them they left Peter and Edmund alone in the armory.

Edmund glanced at his brother as the other boys left. The Just King could tell fury was slowly building up within Peter. Clenched teeth and fists were only two of the outward signs of the anger building inside Peter. Edmund placed a comforting arm on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down Peter. We'll get them back."

Peter's voice was hard as stone as he replied. "Yes Edmund. We will."


	3. Snow Song

A/N; _No I haven't forgotten about this story. It's just that writers block reared its ugly head and it took awhile for me to lay some charges to bust the thing open. Now that I have I hope you enjoy._

3.

Snow Song

Lucy had no idea where she was. The black hood that had been placed over her head was still tightly in place. She was cold, tired, and scared. Her fears were not for her own safety but for the Vixen kits Helene and Sarai along with her friend Rien and of course her sister. Due to the gag in her mouth she hadn't been able to communicate with any of them. In fact she didn't even know if she was still with the other ladies. The thought that her kidnappers had separated their party had run through her mind, along with many other horrible possibilities.

_Aslan be with us this night, _Lucy thought to herself. The certain knowledge that the great Lion knew and loved her was as warm a thought to her as if she was sitting by a fire. _After all if it worked for Peter in the Western Wilds I know Aslan will be with us too. _

Still the wind continued to blow. In fact the longer she rode the louder it howled. The falling snow was driven through her cloak to chill her to the bone. The freezing snow was slowly numbing her hands which had been tied behind her back. Thinking quickly she began to fumble with the belt that usually held her knife and cordial, both of which had been taken by her kidnappers. By pushing and pulling she was able to shift the belt so the buckle was behind her back under the fabric of her cloak. While it was difficult, Lucy was able to unfasten the buckle and catch the belt as it slipped off her. Knowing her only chance for the red leather to be seen was if it landed in the branches of a small tree or bush she waited until she felt the scrapes of such a plant against her mounts legs. Trusting to luck and to Aslan, Lucy tossed the belt from her. _Aslan let Peter and Edmund see that,_ ran over and over in Lucy's mind as the cold windy night wore on.

For what seemed like hours Lucy rode on. The feeling eventually left her hands due to the cold and she had long since given up not trying to control her sniffles. Gradually it became clear that the new day had come. Small amounts of daylight were just able to penetrate the cloth of the hood. The dawn didn't bring any relief from the elements, but it was a small comfort to have even that bit of light. The pinpricks of light reminded her of the constellations she often stared at from the Queen's Pavilion at Cair Paravel.

Quite some time after dawn her horse was brought to a halt and rough hands pulled her down from the saddle. The hood was pulled off her head and the gag taken out of her mouth. Her hands were also unbound causing millions of pinpricks to cover her hands as blood flowed again to her fingers. The brightness of the snow caused her to close her eyes tight against the glare and duck her head.

"And I thought a queen never bowed to a commoner," said a mocking voice.

Blinking to adjust her vision to day Lucy looked back up at where the voice had come from. She couldn't tell if it was one of the same men who had taken her from the cave. In front of her stood six men all dressed in similar garb. Heavy dark unadorned clothes covered their entire bodies. A piece of fabric covered their faces. Only the area around their eyes was left uncovered. Each man was armed in some fashion with some combination of sword, dagger, bow, or axe. Around the small clearing they had stopped in Lucy could see several other men similarly dressed. Since the men were masked she had no idea who had spoken to her.

She ignored the voice and looked around. They were in a small clearing. The trees were rocking back in forth in the wind. Several rocks jutted out through the snow around the clearing. She couldn't tell if this forest was still part of Narnia or if they had travelled past the borders of her country. What she saw next gave her the first relief she had had since being captured. Susan, Saera, Marion, Rien, Helene, and Sarai were all nearby her and were likewise rubbing at the spots in their vision. It was Susan who spoke up first.

"Oh I'm so glad you're all alright."

"None the worse for wear your Highness," Marion told Susan. Then the Vixen saw the Humans shivering against the cold. "Helene! Sarai! Quickly help warm up their Majesties and Lady Saera and Rien. They're nearly blue."

The ladies found a rock outcrop that sheltered them from the worst of the wind. Huddling together the Vixens did the best they could to share the warmth of their thick winter coats. It wasn't much, but by the Vixens lying atop their hands the Humans were able to revive the feeling in their fingers.

"What do they want with us?" Rien asked. "We haven't done anything to them."

Saera could tell her daughter was scared and put her arms around the trembling child. "Shhh, don't cry Rien. I don't know who these men are or what they want with us. But I do know your father and brothers won't rest until they find us."

Through the tears leaking out of her eyes Rien looked up at her mother. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course they are child," Marion answered. "Your father is a Swordmaster of Narnia and Knight of the Order of the Vial. My dear Giles is also a Knight of the Order of the Arrow and the Kings are Knights of the Most Noble Orders of the Lion and Table. Do you really think that they would tarnish their honor by not mounting a rescue party at the first possible opportunity? Why I'm sure they'll have Swordmasters Sir Orieus, Sir Celer, and Sir Kanell mustering the full Army even as we speak."

Lucy wondered why Marion had taken the time to make such a long list of the titles of the various knights at Cair Paravel or why she had spoken so loudly. The wind wasn't that strong behind their sheltering rock. Then she heard some shuffling in the snow behind her. Glancing quickly along the Vixen's line of sight Lucy saw that Marion hadn't been looking at Rien when she made her little speech. Rather she had been glaring at the party of men that had abducted them. At once Lucy knew what the Vixen was about. She was trying to restore hope to her friends while at the same time giving their abductors reason to pause know that they knew who would be trailing after the ladies.

The Valiant Queen knew a good tactic when she heard one so offered her own contribution. "That's right Rien. Why if Sir Peter Wolfsbane and Sir Edmund of the How could defeat an entire garrison of Enttin giants with only a small troop of soldiers just imagine what they will be able to do with the whole of our Army behind them. "

The increased shuffling of snow behind her and the creaking of leather armor told Lucy that the scheme was a solid one. Also the knowing look in Marion's eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"Here!" A bag was thrown into the small huddle the ladies had formed. "Eat! And don't be all day about it either!" The man who had thrown the bag at them quickly returned to the company of his fellows guarding the ladies a good ten paces away.

Susan quickly opened the bag to pass out three somewhat hard loaves of bread and some salt pork. Splitting the bread between Saera, Rien, Lucy, and herself, Susan gave the salt pork to Marion and her Kits. Holding up her piece of bread Susan smiled at the others. "For this food," she started.

"We give our thanks," the others intoned in the traditional mealtime blessing. With that they began to eat.

"Not so fast," Marion chided Helene. When the young Vixen looked confused Marion stopped eating. Dropping her voice to a whisper she explained. "The longer we take to eat and do any other business we may have to attend to gives the Army more time to catch up."

Rien had finished her bread before Marion's sound advice reached her ears. Also keeping her voice to a whisper she leaned in to the center of the circle. "Then what can I do to do that now?"

Saera took a small nibble from her bread before she smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you sing us a Christmas carol?"

Lucy immediately perked up at the suggestion. "Oh that's a lovely idea. We can sing that new song I had been teaching you." Lucy then looked at her sister. "Sing with us?"

Susan only smiled at her sister and then hummed out the first note to get the key right. Then she started in with the song. Lucy and Rien joined her as the melody picked up.

"Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes  
Calling us, calling on Christmas night  
Call us from far, call us from near  
Oh play me your Christmas pipes

Christmas bells, Christmas bells  
Over the hills and over the dells  
Ringing out bright, ringing out clear  
Oh ring me your Christmas bells

Christmas strings, Christmas strings  
Playing the peace that Christmas brings  
Fiddle and bow, gentle and low  
Oh play me your Christmas strings

Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes  
Calling us, calling on Christmas night  
Call us from far, call us from near  
Oh play me your Christmas pipes

Christmas choir, Christmas choir  
Christmas carols 'round Christmas fire  
Holy night, angels on high  
Round up your Christmas choir

Christmas band, Christmas band  
You're waiting for me with your Christmas band  
Cymbal and drum, rattle and hum  
March out your Christmas band

Good to be home to your Christmas pipes

Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes  
Calling us, calling on Christmas night  
Call us from far, call us from near  
Oh play me your Christmas pipes

Christmas pipes, Christmas pipes  
Calling us, calling on Christmas night  
Call us from far, call us from near  
Oh play me your Christmas pipes

Play me your Christmas pipes  
Good to be home  
Good to be home  
Good to be home to your Christmas pipes."

The song swelled with hope and cheer. Though they didn't know the words Saera and Marion found themselves humming along to the tune. The last verse ended simply as the girls held out the last note.

"That was lovely!" Lucy was beaming. "Let's sing another!"

She was about to suggest one of her favorites when a hard voice cut her off. "Don't know what you lot have to sing about. Shut up and finish that food, you hear me!"

Though the man was as anonymous as his companions Lucy thought the voice belonged to the man who had held off the attack on them the previous night. The good cheer inside Lucy began to wage war with a sudden flare of defiance in her. Luckily she was saved from ruining her mood when Susan spoke up.

"'Tis the Christmas season still. Why shouldn't we make merry and enjoy song and what cheer we can?"

"No captives I've ever seen has ever been happy about their lot," the man spat at her.

"Then we shall show you a new kind of captive," Susan told him calmly. "Now if you insist on interrupting us we shall never finish our meal. Please be off with you and let us eat in peace."

The man blinked down at Susan. The ladies all had the image of a shocked face under the black mask covering the man's face. They could tell he had been prepared for any answer except that one. "Just finish that food now if you know what's good for you!" The man emphasized his point by grabbing the hilt of the short sword at his side. He then stalked off to rejoin his fellows again.

"That was well handled my Queen." Marion bowed her head to Susan.

"Thank you good my Vixen. But I don't think we should try the patience of our captives any longer. Eat up everyone."

Helene and Sarai had finished their bits of meat and had also eaten a few mouthfuls of snow to wash the salt down. The two Kits were all eyes for Susan, Lucy, and Rien for their song.

"Do say you'll sing again. Pleeese?" Sarai looked up at the other girls with the huge eyes.

Helene agreed with her sister. "Yes, please. It was such a wonderful song. It made me all warm inside."

Lucy brushed crumbs from her dress as she answered. "Of course we'll sing again. Whenever we get the chance."

Soon their captors had noticed they had finished eating. Again rough hands tied her hands behind her, another gag was tied round her head and the black hood was placed overtop her head again. Even as she was lifted onto the horse that would carry her, Lucy couldn't help but feel better than when the bonds had been removed for their meal. The hope and cheer of their small Christmas celebration had given her almost an armor against any thoughts or feelings of despair. Lucy's thoughts immediately went to the One she knew was responsible. _Thank you Aslan for the gift of such a comforting song._

A/N: _I don't own the rights to the song "Christmas Pipes." I found it on YouTube sung by the amazing Celtic Woman group. You should check it out since it's really a very pretty song. I know it's a modern day song and Susan and Lucy wouldn't have then heard it in 1940's England, but it's a great song and it fit. So please excuse my little time disruption here. As always I welcome and look forward to any comments._


	4. Darkest Before the Dawn

A/N; _Sorry this has taken longer than I wanted to get out. I hate writers block. But once it was broken this chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing._

4.

Darkest Before the Dawn

The Army was finally on the march. Both Peter and Edmund had been fuming at the delays that had prevented them from moving out any sooner. A harsh blizzard had blown in the same day the Meep and Neville had brought their news to the Cair. The wind and snow were so bad that Cyn and his Gryphon scouts had been unable to search for any trace of the queens or their companions. Likewise the weather prevented the Army from assembling as quickly as the kings would have liked. There had been several days of both Peter and Edmund storming around the Cair snapping at teacher, friend, and advisor alike. Two things had broken the kings out of their dire mood. The first was a rather rude but hilarious awakening given both of them by none other than Jaer and Jaerin. Beds soaked in water and flour was a small price to pay for the return of the normal spirits of the kings was the general consensus of the Cair. Second was the fact that also on that day the weather had broken and the Army was able to assemble outside the castle walls. With the preparations to march neither king had been able to snap at anyone.

Now that the storm had passed preparations had begun in earnest. The kitchens had produced mounds of the travel rations the Army carried while on campaign. The stores were emptied of winter gear for any that need it. Weapons were inspected and honed. Supplies were loaded onto carts. Scouts had been sent ahead to the ambush site to look for any clues. Peter looked over the progress his Army was making from the parapet of the Cair.

"Feels different somehow doesn't it?"

Peter started a bit as the voice caught him somewhat unaware. Looking to the side he saw his brother walking toward him. "What feels different?"

"We are actually setting off with the whole Army this time. Not just a small troop or so dashing off. This has to be the first time the entire Army has been mustered since Beruna."

Peter thought for a bit before he replied. "You're right Ed. I hadn't thought of that." Looking back down at their Army the kings were soon lost to their thoughts as they watched the preparations being made. They were so lost in thought they didn't hear when Orieus made his way to them.

"Sires," the Centaur said with a bow. "The Army is ready to march. We await your orders."

"Thank you General," Peter said. Then the High King's eyes hardened and his voice rang out with the authority of command. "Strike the camp and sound the assembly. We march at once."

Orieus pressed his balled right fist against his heart as he bowed. The Centaur then turned to trot down the ramp leading from the parapet to carry out his orders. Peter turned to his brother. "C'mon Ed. Time to get suited up." With that the two brothers also walked down the ramp to don their armor.

Outside horns were winded as Orieus relayed the commands. The general hustle and bustle of the camp quickly became a hive of activity as officers shouted out orders. Tents were taken down and rolled up. Packs were slung on as weapons were secured for travel. The Army waited outside of the drawbridge for its commanders. They had not long to wait. Both kings were soon visible riding high and proud on Flisk and Phillip.

Both Peter and Edmund had outgrown the armor that they had worn at Beruna. Now both kings wore new armor that had been made yet they had not used. The skill of the Blue River dwarves was obvious when the Army saw the new plates of steel covering the kings. The two kings now wore full plate metal breastplates instead of the chainmail hauberks they had worn previously. The rest of their armor was still very similar though with greaves, bracers, and helmets retaining their previous design even if the boys now wore bigger sizes. Their breastplates though bore the sigils of their knightly orders. The rampart lion that was so prominent on Peter's shield now also graced his breastplate. Edmund's shield and breastplate likewise bore the symbol of the cracked table where he had earned his spurs. They wore chainmail under their breastplates and several layers of heavy furs to ward off the chill of winter.

Turning their mounts to the head of the column the Kings of Narnia addressed their General. "Sir General Orieus is all present and correct?" Edmund asked.

"It is my King," Orieus replied.

"Then sound the march." There was no mistaking the fire in Peter's voice. With that Flisk turned and with Phillip alongside him began walking down the path heading south. Behind them Orieus' voice carried out loud and clear with orders.

"Scouts to the flanks! Company fall in! Forward march!"

The Army quickly fell into its drill as they responded to their General's commands. Then turning to march with the other knights at the head of the column Orieus quickly began marching to keep up with the kings. Soon the whole Army was well on its way finally in search of their abducted queens and ladies.

* * *

"King Peter! King Edmund! I beg to report!" Cyn's breathless voice came from above as the Gryphon dove out of the trees.

"At once Captain," said Edmund.

Cyn glided low over their heads as it was easier for him to keep pace with the kings, Gryphons being somewhat awkward walking on the ground. "Manon has reached the site of ambush sires. He reports that there is sadly not much to be found save for the bodies of Queen Susan and Queen Lucy's Guards."

Peter turned in his saddle. Normally he rode Flisk bareback but the Unicorn having realized the needs of a long march had consented to the tack. "Neville! Skeepomeep! Forward at once!"

The two rushed forward from their positions as soon as they heard the call with the Mouse in his customary spot between the Hyena's ears. "You called for us Your Highness?" said Neville.

"You two are to accompany Captain Cyn and his scouts. I know you have given a full account of what you have seen, but it would be helpful if our scouts had the eyewitnesses to the attacks with them." Peter turned back to the Gryphon. "At your leisure Captain. Report back any new information at once."

Cyn bowed his head and swiftly swooped to grasp the two Guards in his strong talons. With powerful beats of his wings the Gryphon took to the sky again bearing two rather rattled Guards. Soon after the Gryphon left more information was brought forward. This time by none other than Sir Giles.

The clever Fox bound out of a nearby tree landing lightly on Flisk's withers. Peterkins landed much less gracefully and wound up sprawled across Edmund's lap. Giles only shook his head at his son, the young lad was still learning after all. "King Peter, King Edmund our travels are to take us south," Giles told them.

"Why so confident Sir Giles?" Peter asked. "Not that I doubt your information. I just wish to know how you came across it. Captain Cyn reports few clues from the site of ambush."

"One can find out many things if you know where, when, and who to ask my King," the Fox said. Several Pine Dryads were also witness to the attack. The same blizzard that kept us at the Cair prevented them from sending word. It seems our quarry has not heeded the weather and has pushed on to the southern mountain passes, making to avoid Archenland."

"Then they make for Calormen?" Edmund asked having settled down the ever squirming bundle of fur that was Peterkins.

"It is one of several possibilities King Edmund," Giles replied. "We have no proof of Calormen involvement and it would be rash to make such judgments without it."

"Did the Dryads report how far ahead these bandits are?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry my King they did not. Considering the snow and our delay in marching they could have up to a week's head start."

"Was there any other news Sir Giles?"

"Yes sire, the Dryads were quite upset to learn of the kidnapping. They pledged to do all they could to ease our progress through Narnia. Even now as we speak they are clearing the path taken by the bandits of the worst snowdrifts. Sadly they say they will be unable to do so once we leave Narnia."

"Very well then," said Peter. "Continue with your reconnaissance and convey both mine and Edmund's thanks for their help."

Giles bowed to his King. "Once once Your Highness." Straightening up he addressed his son. "Come Peter." Jumping off Flisk he ran off into the woods with his son hard on his heels.

"Pity he couldn't have stayed longer," Flisk commented. "It was nice and warm having him on my back. Wouldn't you say Phillip?"

"If you say so Flisk," said the Horse. "That young Fox landed on my King's lap rather than my withers."

Flisk only snorted as he walked on.

* * *

The Army had bedded down for the night. As much as Peter and Edmund wanted to keep pressing on they knew it would be folly to push their forces so hard. Though they were still in Narnia remnants of the White Witch's army still lingered in the deep shadows of the land. As Orieus had told them time and again a weary force is that much easier to overthrow. So tents were staked and a perimeter guard set for the night. Fires were lit to warm both solider and heat food and tea. However both Peter and Edmund sat alone from their troops. Neither one eating or saying a word as they were too deep in thought and worry for their sisters and friends. Only their by now finely tuned fighting instincts gave them warning of the swords slashing at them.

Rhindon and Shafelm were both loosed in a flash. The two kingly blades parrying both attacks swung at their owners on the flats of the blades. Two more attacks flashed in, one high, one low. Peter and Edmund immediately turned back to back as they defended themselves. Both kings had left their shields with the rest of their tack so they only had their swords and armor with which to defend themselves. Their training stood them well in those desperate minutes. Their forearm guards became as good a shield as the flat of their blades. Likewise the greaves on their shins became formidable offensive weapons along with the quillions and pommels of Rhindon and Shafelm. Constantly turning in a tight circle the brothers fended off the attacks from the four set against them.

Finally they knew they wouldn't be able hold off their attackers much longer. Rather than admitting defeat they grabbed the only option left to them. They attacked. One minute they had just fended off three separate attacks, the next they both surged forward, swords blazing. Their four attackers were now suddenly the defenders. Their own defensive skills were put to the test under the onslaught of the Kings of Narnia.

Peter attacked the shortest of their foes with a fury rarely seen as Edmund held off the other three adversaries. Rhindon was a river of silver as it wound around the defenses of its foe. With a bloodcurdling yell Peter swept his enemies sword from his grasp. The sword stroke was such that Rhindon was carried too far off line to dispatch the foe. Using the momentum of his last sword stroke, Peter brought his greave into the midriff of his opponent. The force of the impact caused the breath to rush from the lungs, thus taking that foe out of the fight.

Meanwhile Edmund had fended off each attack aimed at him and his brother. He even managed to ignore the feints designed to separate him from his brother. Feeling Peter's finishing moves Edmund stepped forward trusting his brother to protect his back just as he had done.

Shafelm flashed just as brightly as Rhindon had as Edmund took on the next largest opponent. He was quick about his work. Ducking a slice aimed at his head Edmund swiftly reversed his grip on Shafelm. Moving quick as an adder strike he bashed Shafelm's pommel into the sword holding wrist of his foe. The sudden impact caused the opposing warrior to drop the sword. Edmund quickly scooped it up in his left hand also in a reverse grip. Quickly and before his enemy could recover Edmund stomped hard on the foot of his foe. The underhand trick yielded the momentary distraction Edmund had been hoping for. As his opponent yelled from the sudden pain in his foot Edmund quickly brought both pommels of his swords into either side of his enemy's helmet. The resulting concussion knocked that one senseless at once.

Switching to a traditional grip on Shafelm Edmund saw he was in better position to attack their largest foe. Still trusting Peter to cover his back Edmund waded into the fight. His breathing was heavy as this foe didn't go down quickly or easy. Yet his skill with twin blades was approaching legendary status within Narnia. Finally after a long and drawn out contest Edmund's second foe also lay sprawled out in the snow. Felled due to multiple strikes of Shafelm and his secondary blade's hard pommels. However the cost on Edmund's strength had been great. Seconds after his foe collapses so did the young king gasping for breath as he drove his swords into the snow to steady himself. He hated himself for it for it left Peter to face their last foe alone. Yet if there was any who could challenge this last opponent Edmund assured himself it was Peter.

Staying off attacks hadn't drained Peter anything close to what his brother now faced. Gripping the hilt of Rhindon with both of his hands Peter's shout was an incomprehensible bellow from deep in his frame as his charged. Though his foe was more than thrice his size Peter was undeterred. All his pain, frustration, and fury of his lost sisters was let looses. Peter saw the surprise in his the eyes of his opponent. Never once had Peter ever attacked like this. Not even during the terrible battle in Loy Keep had Peter's sword flashed as fast or hard. Peter knew from the off that his foe was incredibly skilled with a blade, yet so was he. Pure raw emotion fueled his sword strokes as he remorselessly drove his foe back. When Peter disarmed the first two blades of his opponent he was unfazed when a third massive claymore was then set against Rhindon. The huge blade jarred his arms as the two swords met with a crash. Holding Rhindon over his head to deflect another downward slash, Peter rolled forward into the snow and aimed a strike at the legs of his attacker. The attack met only air as his foe only jumped over the sword. Swiftly the huge sword jabbed down at the crouching king. Blocking the attack while rising Peter swung Rhindon with all his might at the now unguarded torso of his foe. Rhindon only clanged off the bright silver steel of his foe's breastplate. The impact was so hard that Peter dropped his sword as his hands suddenly flared with stinging pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Peter threw his head back and roared his fury to the winds.

The arms of his opponent quickly closed around Peter holding him close. Yet they were not arms of anger but of love and support. "Let it out my king," Orieus whispered to Peter as he held him.

Peter screamed and screamed and screamed. He yelled till his throat was raw and he could scream no more even as his tears streamed down his cheeks. His legs gave out from him and he sank to the snow. Orieus knelt down right next to him still holding him tight. Edmund likewise was being comforted by the other Swordmasters who had all recovered from the beatings the kings had given them. Peridan had his arms around Edmund just as he would have held his own sons. Kanell was also kneeling on the ground next to the dark haired youth calmly stoking Edmund's hair. Celer had walked to where Orieus held Peter and laid his hands on Peter's shoulders. Tears stained the faces of both kings that night in the snow.

Attracted by the sounds of the clashing blades, a great number of the Army had rushed to the site of the duel. They had watched in equal parts shock and awe as Peter and Edmund jointly fought and defeated all but one of the Narnian Swordmasters. While they knew their kings were more than skilled with their weapons they hadn't quite grasped the possibility that the kings could defeat the most skilled swordsmen in Narnia. It was only Orieus who had held off all attacks of both Peter and Edmund. Yet the swordplay demonstrated that night was unlike anything any in the army had ever seen before. The six fighters had been moving so fast it had been hard to see the individual attacks. The ring of steel on steel had sounded more like a dozen tambourines rather than the clash of combat. Then Orieus had embraced Peter and their Magnificent King had screamed his agony to the night. Peter's voice chilled the blood in their veins more than the freezing night ever could. Likewise the pure defeat in Edmund's posture halted the breath in many a lung that night. It was then that many in the Army felt something creep into their hearts; fear. If their own kings despaired how could they take heart for this expedition?

Slowly four figurers detached themselves from the ring of spectators and approached the Kings and Swordmasters. Jaer also knelt down next to Peter and offered his support to his King. Jaer offered his right hand to Peter, who took it at once in a white knuckle grip. Jaerin likewise clasped hands with Edmund offering his support to his friend. Giles nimbly perched on Edmund's shoulders warding off the night air from Edmund's neck. Peterkins knelt down next to Peter's knees and laid his soft head down on Peter's lap looking up at his namesake with what support the gesture could offer.

Hours crept by as they knelt and lay in the snow that night. The cold wind, freezing snow, or sore joints were of little concern as Peter and Edmunds closest friends and allies stood by them that night. Finally it was Peterkins who broke the hours of silence.

"King Peter?" he asked. "Can I go back to my tent now? I'm very cold and tired."

Despite himself Peter couldn't help but let a laugh escape him at the simple request. He tried to answer but found his voice gone due to his screams. Suddenly feeling worse for being unable to answer Peter started to feel new tears well within him. They would have streamed down his red face when from the east a new breeze blew in, yet this breeze wasn't cold at all. Looking up Peter was greeted by an astonishing site. There in the snow stood Aslan.

The Lion directed his gaze not at Peter but at Orieus then Kanell. "Orieus, Kanell bear Peter and Edmund to their tents. Young Peterkins is wise for he is not the only one who needs rest." With that He began walking towards the tents.

"At once Aslan," Orieus said. Getting up was difficult for the Centaurs due to both hours spent in one position and the fact that it is rather hard for Centaurs to rise from such a position.

When they did rise they carefully scooped their burdens in their arms and began following Aslan back to the main part of the camp. When they reached the king's tent Aslan paused outside as Orieus and Kanell approached the flap. Peter reached out a hand to Aslan as Orieus passed the Lion.

"Peace, Sons of Adam," Aslan said. "Rest now, the both of you. We shall talk on the morrow."

Peter and Edmund felt Aslan's breath pass over them as they passed Him. At once they felt themselves falling asleep even as the first rosy fingers of dawn lit the eastern sky.


	5. Varme and Vann

A/N; _My apologies for keeping you waiting so long for an update. A bit shorter chapter this time around, but it was still a bit of a challenge to write. I hope you enjoy it._

5.

_Varme _and _Vann_

Peter and Edmund both rose from their sleep at mid-day. They both knew they should have been stiff and sore from their duel the previous night, but they found themselves well rested and refreshed. They exited their tent to see their Army going about its daily business. Perimeter guards were keeping careful lookout around the camp. Scouting parties were returning and new parties were setting off. Smiths were honing blades and the ring of hammer on steel told the story of armor being repaired or adjusted. Near the cook tents were lines of off duty soldiers who were waiting for the meal. At the center of all this activity stood a large knot of soldiers gathered around something the Kings couldn't see. Setting off they made their way in that direction.

Their soldiers allowed them to pass with friendly greetings. Sitting at the center of the assembled fighters was Aslan himself. Peter and Edmund bowed at once to the Lion.

"Good day Kings of Narnia," Aslan's warm voice broke over Peter and Edmund.

"Aslan are you here to help us rescue our sisters and friends?" Peter asked. He was pleasantly surprised to find that his throat wasn't sore from all his screaming the night before.

"In a way," Aslan replied. "Walk with me Wolfsbane and you as well Knight of the How." The Lion stood up and began striding into the forest.

Both brothers looked at each other with an odd expression. Few save their closest friends and weapons teachers used their chivalric names. Wrapping the cloaks tighter about themselves they set off following Aslan.

The Lion led them to a nearby clearing where he turned and looked at the boys. "High King Peter, King Edmund what troubles you so?"

It was Edmund who answered. "Aslan our sisters and five good friends have been captured."

"Yes, this I know Edmund," Aslan told him. "Yet by the duels you two fought last night it is clear there is much on your minds." When both Kings were still silent Aslan pressed them further. "Do you feel yourselves unable to find your sisters and friends?"

"No," said Peter. "That's just it. I know we'll find them. But I'm scared of what we'll find when we do."

"How so Peter?"

Peter knew that Aslan probably knew what he was going to say before he said it, but it was still a balm to him to talk to the Lion. "Edmund was once captured by the White Witch. I was captured by the Ettins not long ago. Neither of us came away from those experiences the same."

"None could have after such trials you know," Aslan told Peter.

"I know Aslan," Peter said as he looked at the ground. "It's just I had hoped to keep the girls from such dangers. I can't help thinking what we could have done to prevent this."

"Few are told what _might _have happened you know," said Aslan. "You waste energy thinking about such things."

"Yes Aslan," said Peter.

"Aslan please, we know there isn't anything we can do to change what has happened. We know we can only change what will happen. Can you help us with that?"

Aslan looked carefully at Edmund and then at Peter before looking back to Edmund and answering. "Edmund when you think of your captivity under Jadis what is the first thing that now comes to mind?"

"That by knowing the true face of evil I know the true face of good," Edmund replied.

The Lion then turned to Peter. "And you Peter, what do you think of now when you reflect on your abduction by the Ettin giants?"

"How blessed we are to live in Narnia among such fine friends and close family." Peter told Him.

The corners of Aslan's mouth turned upwards in a hint of a smile. "As well as you should think so. It is through your trials that you have grown. Surely as a smith hammers off the impurities from a bar of steel while forging a sword so have your experiences shaped and molded you. Thus it shall be with your sisters."

Peter was confused. "Does that mean you wish us to turn the Army around and let the girls fend for themselves?"

"No Peter, they will still need your help and the help of all who accompany you on this quest." Aslan then sat down as he addressed them both again. "You two have accrued many titles in your time in Narnia. Magnificent, Just, Sword, Shield, Emperor, Duke. I have one more for you to add, though I ask you to keep these titles you yourselves.

"Peter, the Magnificent King. Your courage and bravery in all things warms Narnia. Your spirit blazes the brightest in adversity and in challenge. At times quick to rush forwards, but able to smolder waiting a spark. I name you _Varme_.

"Edmund, the Just King. Calm, cool, and intellectual. You are able to seep through the cracks to find the truth. As swift as a torrent or as quiet as a trickle you balance your brother. I name you _Vann._"

Neither King knew what their new titles meant, yet somehow they felt something glow within them. Once again Aslan had summoned them and called them His own. They found the doubts and worries that had plagued them had vanished as Aslan have spoke to them. In its place was only a quiet resolve.

"Now let us return to the camp. There is still much that needs to be done." With that Aslan began walking back through the woods. Peter and Edmund walked on either side of him holding onto His golden mane. They walked in comfortable silence not wanting to disturb the moment. Soon they reached the camp and were greeted at once by a flash of red fur that leapt at the Lion and the Kings.

"Aslan! Peter! Edmund! You're back! Father and Orieus said I had to wait till you returned to tell you!" Peterkins was jumping up and down in his excitement.

Aslan smiled down and the Kit. "And what news is this young Fox?"

Peterkins wasn't ready for Aslan to address him directly. He stopped his leaping and simply stared up at the Lion in a find state of shock. Aslan chuckled to Himself as he looked at Peter. The High King also had a smile on his face as he bent down to pick up the thunderstruck Fox. "What is it you wanted to tell us?"

Peterkins came back to himself with a bit of a start. "We've found a sign from the Queens!" he exclaimed proudly. "Cyn just returned from a patrol with the report!"

"Where is Cyn now?" Edmund asked.

"With the Swordmasters near the Officers Tent." Peterkins said quickly.

Peter paused only long enough to set Peterkins back down in the snow before he ran off after Edmund who was already dashing ahead. When the Kings arrived at the tent they found many of their officers gathered around the Swordmasters who were studying a map.

Orieus was the first to see Peter and Edmund arrive. Stepping to one side he allowed the Kings to view the chart. "My Kings, Captain Cyn has a new report concerning the Queens and the Ladies."

Peter nodded at Cyn to make his report. "Sires," began the Gryphon. "My scouts have been patrolling to the south. They came upon this." Raising a talon he deposited Lucy's belt on the table.

Edmund snatched it up at once. "Where exactly was this found Captain?"

"Here," said Cyn as he pointed to a point south-south east of their current position.

"It looks as if those who abducted the Queens mean to skirt Archenland and Calormen in their escape," Peter commented.

"That was our observation as well," said Peridan.

"Sir Peridan you lived in Archenland nearly your whole life. What do you know of the passes to the east?" Peter asked.

"Sadly little I'm afraid my King. They are said to be wild lands, full of deep crevasses and hidden gorges in the mountains. Few journeyed there. Perhaps we could send an envoy to King Lune. The court at Anvard might have more detailed information that could prove useful."

"An excellent suggestion," Peter said without looking up from the chart. His brain was racing. According to the map in front of him there were less than ten places where he could move his army through the southern mountains easily. However a small troop could easily take many paths. "Cyn send three of your fastest scouts at once with mine and Edmund's royal greetings."

The Gryphon left at once to dispatch his troops. Edmund was also looking at the maps and raised a question. "How easy would it be to hide a force say half the size of ours in those peaks Sir Peridan?"

Peridan thought for a moment before he answered. "Since we have such limited information it would be difficult to hazard a guess my King. Yet by looking at this chart it appears that it would not be difficult to do so. Especially if there are any caves where such a force could take refuge."

"So if we split up our forces to scour along these easily travelled routes we could be walking into a trap and attacked?" asked the Just King.

"Precisely," Peridan said.

"What if we didn't stick to the easy paths?" Peter asked.

"Sire?" Peridan was a little confused to the comment.

"It makes sense," Peter said. If in fact that is where these bandits are heading they would expect us to split our forces to cover more ground. They could then divide and conquer our troops much easier. Not that I doubt the fighting heart of the Army."

"What do you propose my King?" asked Orieus.

"Keep our forces together," Peter replied." It might be a harder road over the mountains and through these woods," he said indicating a swath of forest on the map. "But we'll have the advantage of numbers. Should we receive any better maps from King Lune I propose we continue scouting for any signs of these bandits, the Queens and the Ladies, yet march on this high plateau."

Celer looked over the chart at the plateau Peter had indicated. He nodded with approval. "A wise choice Sire. From there we can establish a central camp and be able to operate in any direction in these mountains. If this chart is accurate it wouldn't be hard to secure the plain with timbers as a strong redoubt."

Peter nodded in approval once more before looking up at Orieus. "General, strike the camp and sound the march."

The Centaur bowed as he left to carry out his orders. Peter turned to where Aslan had been standing. Looking around Peter didn't see the Lion anywhere. Edmund also looked around for the Lion hoping to converse more with Him. Sir Giles noticed their searching glances.

"Whom do you look for my Kings?" he asked.

"Aslan," said Edmund.

Giles looked over the camp before smiling and again looking up at Peter and Edmund. "I think Aslan may have departed us."

Peter slumped his shoulders in mild disappointment. "Pity, I had been hoping to talk to Him some more."

"Did talking to him help my King?" the Fox asked.

"La, it did," Peter replied.

"Then I think Aslan told you all He needed to. After all He's…"

Edmund cut off the Fox. "Not a tame Lion. We know."


	6. Verden and Luft

A/N; _Okay this story has been ignored far too long. Sorry about that. I got caught up in my other story for a bit and had another attack of writers block. But that's gone for at least a little while. Long enough to get this up at least. Well enough talk on with the tale._

6.

_Verden _and _Luft_

Several days of hard riding had passed for the Queens and their friends. Once the blizzard had passed the riding grew a touch more comfortable. The howling wind didn't press into the captives as harshly and the sun that now poked through the clouds was a welcome sight. The captives were only allowed a short break twice a day to eat and attend to other matters. Other than that they were bound and were riding hard.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Rien during one such stop.

Marion answered her. "As far as I can tell we've travelled well to the south west of Narnia."

Saera looked hesitant. "Are you sure? I might have sworn we were headed south east."

"Archenland lies to the south east of Narnia as you are all too well aware of," said Marion. "However I somehow doubt that these brigands would just walk into a country so closely allied with Narnia. No, I'm sure we've taken a path that leads south east for a spell then turns south west towards some mountains."

"How do you know all this?" Lucy asked.

"I was raised in the Southern Marshes my Queen. I am quite familiar with the territory."

"What are in these mountains?" Susan asked.

"Very little in terms of civilization my Queen. They are said to be quite wild and unexplored."

"The perfect hideout for a band of cutthroats like this," Susan realized.

Marion nodded her head. "Indeed."

Soon the bandits had once again bound their captives and they were again in the saddle. All of the ladies were very tired by now. None had had adequate sleep in days and their scant rations were nowhere near able to sustain them. Gradually Susan, Lucy, Saera, and Marion had been giving more and more of their rations to Rien, Sarai, and Helene. The three youngest captives had all been showing the signs of stress more than the others. Unused to such hardships they were more prone to complain about their circumstances. The Queens and their mothers also noticed they grew more and more lethargic as the days passed.

Marion's words proved to be true. After several days the small party came into a valley between two tall mountains. A frozen river wound on the valley floor that was joined by similarly frozen streams coming from side valleys that cut between the peaks. Now that they were out of Narnia and in the maze of mountains the bandits had removed the hoods from their captives. The troop had already travelled through several small mountain passes and more valleys so none of the Narnians knew where they were. Finally they came to a valley that had no exit. Only sheer walls of rock loomed up before the troop.

One of the bandits rode straight to the rock wall and drew his sword. Rapping the flat of the blade against the rock thrice he called out in a strange language none of the Narnians understood. At once a portion of the wall began swinging outward to reveal a carefully hidden doorway leading straight into the mountainside. More bandits were waiting for them. Obviously a guard for the gateway they were the ones who had pushed the secret doorway open. The horses were led into the tunnel and at once the captives started feeling a bit better. As you are probably quite well aware it's always nice to come inside from the cold during the middle of winter. The Narnians were no different. Even though they were still captives the torches lighting the tunnel proved welcome warmth and the fact they were out of the wind was also a relief to them all. Reaching a small cavern the bandits pulled the Narnians off their mounts.

"Move," one of them said as he pointed down another tunnel. The whole party now travelled deeper into the mountainside.

Susan tried to remember their route from the stable cavern but quickly grew lost. They had made to many turns and passed to many side tunnels to have a chance of remembering where they were going. The only hints she had were strange markings on the tunnel walls that she assumed were writing of some kind, but she could not read.

Finally they whole party reached a set of large oak doors. One of the bandits rapped the flat of his sword on the door and called out the same password that had admitted them inside the tunnels. The doors opened to an impressive sight.

A large cavern was set out before them. It must have been formed naturally but generations of builders had improved the site. Hundreds of torches lit the cavern to reveal a small lake of crystal clear water in the center. Hundreds of small stone buildings lined the sides of the cavern. They were only large enough for possibly one or two people and Susan guessed they were barracks of a sort for the bandits.

There were also more people around. Hundreds of men wandered around the cavern. They were all dressed in the same manner as the bandits that had captured the Narnians. The air of a military camp was very clear in the air. Piles of weapons of all sorts and shapes were stacked between the buildings. The sound of hammers on anvils rang out and in various locations groups of men were training with a wide array of weaponry. None of the men seemed to notice or care that the Narnians were being led past them. Instead they concentrated on whatever task they were doing.

"Where are you taking us?" Lucy finally asked.

The only answer she received was a grunt from one of their guards as he pointed across the small lake. A much larger building was visible. It was two stories tall and seemed to have many rooms as you looked at it from the outside. At once the Narnians knew it would be a formidable keep. Dozens of arrow slits lined the walls. Lucy saw that the only entrance was by a gate that was very similar to the gatehouse at Cair Paravel. They reached the small fort quickly and were shown inside. After passing through a small anteroom they finally reached their destination. A long hall at the end of which sat the first unmasked man they had seen.

"At last," he said. "You have arrived."

The Narnians were led to stand before him. He was dressed in garb very similar to the other men they had seen yet with finer leather and cloth. He was a tall man with long black hair and a complexion that reminded the Narnians of a Calorman. He looked at Saera as he addressed her. "Welcome Queen of Narnia."

Saera looked at Susan and Lucy before replying. "I believe you are misinformed. I am not a Queen of Narnia. My name is Lady Saera."

The man now looked puzzled. "I was told my scouts had captured the Queen. I see they were mistaken."

Susan took a step forward to address the man. "I am Queen Susan of Narnia. And this is my sister, Queen Lucy. To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Surely not" said the man as he waved a finger at her. "You're just children."

"Young we may be," said Lucy. "Yet we are the Queens of Narnia and you sir have still to answer my sisters question."

An expression of surprise grew on the man's face. It seemed he was not expecting to be addressed thusly from two he obviously viewed as much too young to rule. He quickly regained his composure. "I am Kaloz," he said simply.

"Well met Kaloz," said Susan with a polite curtsey. Beside her Lucy also curtsied.

Kaloz was shocked yet again. "You mean you are glad to meet me?"

"We always relish the opportunity to meet new people," Lucy told him.

"Child do you not realize where you are or who I am?" Kaloz was almost beside himself.

Susan answered him "Sadly we do not. Our journey has been filled with many twists and turns and we have only met you. How could we be expected to know who you are?"

Kaloz's eyes grew wide in disbelief before he gave a short laugh of incredulity. "HA! You've no shortage of nerve girls I give you that. Now I pray you step back and let me deal with the Queen."

Susan was still unfazed. "I have told you sir; you are already addressing the Queens of Narnia. What business do you have with Narnia?"

"So you hold to this fabrication that you are Queens of Narnia?" he asked.

"It is not a fabrication," said Lucy. "My sister and I are Queens of Narnia just as our two brothers are Kings. Crowned in Cair Paravel by the blessing of Aslan Himself."

"Enough!" Now Kaloz's tone grew harsh. "I will not be lied to by children like this." He turned to the men guarding the Narnians. "Take them away!"

They were led away out of the hall and into a lower level of the fort. They were all put in a large room. The only light came from the torches of the hallway outside the room that came through a small barred window in the door. The effect was the room was quite dark and foreboding.

"Why didn't they believe you?" Rien's temper burst then. "He wanted to talk to the Queens and he was! Why'd he have to put us all in this cell?"

Her mother tried her best to calm her down. "Hush now, don't get so upset. Some people just refuse to see the truth even if it's staring them in the face." Saera hugged Rien to her in the dark.

"I'm hungry," said Rien.

"I know. So am I," Saera told her.

As if in answer to the comment a small flap at the base of the door to their cell opened up and a plate of food and a large bowl of water were pushed inside. The flap then closed. Marion went to inspect the plate. The Vixen gave the food a few careful sniffs before rendering her verdict.

"Smells like plain scones, some cheese, and clean water. Nothing else that I can detect."

Fortune now smiled on the ladies as there was more food than had been available during their ride from Narnia. They dug in with gusto and having a full stomach for a change did much to improve their spirits, especially Helene, Sarai, and Rien. They finished their meal and then took some time to rest. They were all so exhausted that they were asleep in moments. It was the first real rest they had had since their capture. Later once they had all woken up they started to take stock of their surroundings. Though they knew they were still captives in a strange place they tried to make the best of their situation.

"At least we're out of the cold," Lucy told them.

"Indeed, my Queen so we are," said Marion. "Now let's see what we can do about getting ourselves out of this mess."

"What do you mean mother?" asked Helene.

The Vixen looked up at the small window in the door. "I think that I can manage to squeeze through those bars and have a look around. It would be helpful to know the layout of this fort we're in."

"We can certainly lift you up and get out, but how would you get back inside?" Rien asked.

"The flap at the base of the door," Sarai answered for her mother. "Mother can use that to get back inside. Can't you mother?"

Marion smiled at her Kit, please that she had figured out the solution. "Exactly, I should able to get back inside without to much difficulty. But first if you could lift me up so I can have a look around."

Saera being the tallest present lifted the Vixen up and allowed Marion to look up and down the corridor. "What do you see?" she asked.

"Not much save empty stone walls," came the reply. "And the flap at the base of the door is only secured by a simple catch. It's not even locked."

"I don't think the men who built this prison ever meant to hold a Vixen such as yourself captive Lady Marion," Susan told her.

"Their mistake and our gain to be sure," Marion said. She was about to ask Saera to let her go and explore when her keen ears hear the sound of approaching footsteps. "Quick pull me back in," she whispered urgently.

Saera did just than and set Marion back down on the floor. Soon the sound of footsteps was also audible to the Humans as well. They stopped just outside the door and the sound of keys jangling in the lock was then heard.

Two guards stood outside the door. One of them drew his sword. "You two," he pointed the blade at Susan and Lucy. "Come with us now."

He led them out of the cell and back to the main hall they had been in earlier. Susan and Lucy were not surprised to see Kaloz back on his chair at the end of the hall. To Lucy he looked a lot like some Magpies she knew after they had succeeded in capturing some trinket.

"Well it seems you were telling the truth after all Queens of Narnia," he said.

"What reason did we ever give you to doubt us?" Susan asked.

"I am not used to dealing with children," Kaloz told her. "You caught me quite unawares."

"What business do you have with Narnia?" asked Susan.

"What makes you think I have or want any business with your land?" Kaloz countered.

"Your men abducted us in the middle of the night and slew our guard. We were then taken here and locked in a cell," said Lucy. "You sent no defiance to our court in Narnia. Such things are considered acts of war at worst and terrible crimes at best according to our laws."

"You forget you don't make the laws here. I do," Kaloz smirked.

Susan's tone was still pleasant as she answered. "Indeed, yet we are not your subjects and are unfamiliar with the laws you have set down. Perhaps we could have a copy of them brought to our chambers so we might review them?"

For the second time Kaloz found himself astounded by the Queens. "Excuse me, what?"

"We would like a copy of your laws so we might review them. It wouldn't do for us to break any of your laws. Ignorance is rarely seen as a valid excuse." Susan was now smiling at Kaloz.

Kaloz couldn't help it. He stood up and thundered at the girls. "Who are you to make demands of me like this! I am Kaloz! The Thief of Thieves, and you are not Queens anymore! I see no crowns on your head nor any royal garments! I see no great castle for you to rule from, I see only my fortress! You are slaves and prisoners of my will."

Susan only closed her eyes momentarily and shook her head. "We are not Queens because we wear crowns or silk dresses or sit in a lofty palace. We are Queens because Aslan has willed it so. Hammer our crowns flat, tear our dresses to threads, burn our castle to the ground and still we would be Queens of Narnia."

"Furthermore there is only One whom commands us. Aslan, son of the Emperor Over The Sea. King over all kings of Narnia. His will is the only will we bow too." Courage was emblazoned in Lucy's tone as she addressed Kaloz.

"I see I still have respect to teach you," Kaloz said. "You will see who the true master here is in this place. Guard! Take them away! Lock them away from the others!"

Shortly later Susan and Lucy were locked together in room very similar to the one they had been held in before. The chief difference was this room was quite a bit smaller than the last.

"Now what are we going to do Susan?"

"It's alright Lucy. We'll think of something," Susan told her sister.

"Do you think the others will be alright? I couldn't bear it if something happened to them."

"They'll be fine I'm sure. Lady Marion and Lady Saera will look after the others, you'll see."

If you have ever spent a long time in a dark room without any windows you'll know that it's very easy to lose track of time. The same could be said for Susan and Lucy. The Queens didn't say much after that. They were full of concern for their subjects and themselves. Being held captive was a new experience for both of them and they couldn't control the sharp stabs of fear in their hearts. They both soon grew weary again and fell into a deep sleep. This time however they both had a dream they would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Lucy woke up in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel. She had been lying on the stairs leading up to the Four Thrones. Next to her Susan was similarly rising from her position. Their clothes were the same torn travel worn dresses they had been wearing since their capture. They were just about to speak to each other on this new development when a new voice was heard.

"Peace my children. You have done remarkably well."

Susan and Lucy turned to the sound of the voice and the sight of Aslan walking up the Hall to meet them greeted their eyes.

"Aslan!" they both cried out as they rushed to embrace the Lion. They reached Him quickly and threw their arms around His wonderful golden mane. Finally they let go and took a few steps back to face Him.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked. "Have you brought us back to Narnia?"

"No child," He answered. "You are still locked in your cell. This is a dream."

"Are you upset with us?" Lucy asked. "Is that why we were taken from Narnia? We've tried to behave as Queens should."

Aslan's smile told Lucy her fears were groundless. "No dear one. You have both more than proved yourselves worthy of your thrones even though you are far from them. Sadly some choose not to honor _revinim _as you or I would."

Lucy was still puzzled. "Then why are we here in this dream?"

"I have however called you both into this dream for a very special reason."

"What reason is that?" asked Susan.

"To name you anew, that you might find the strength to endure these trials," He told them. "Gentle and Valiant, Jewel and Song you have been named. I name you again and ask you to keep these names to yourself." Aslan then turned His gaze on Susan.

"Susan, the Gentle Queen. Your kindness and strength is often unseen by those around you, yet it often proves to be the very bedrock of all you see. The firm foundation on which your realm is built. I name you _Verden._

"Lucy, the Valiant Queen. Playful and loving, yet filled with strength and power. Able to breathe fun and song into your friends or blow power and fortitude into them like a storm. I name you _Luft._"

While Susan and Lucy had no idea what their new titles meant they did feel the power of Aslan's words. A new resolve was kindled in their spirits. They knew that they could find the strength to face whatever trials would come their way.

"And now I fear it is time to part once more," Aslan told them.

"Couldn't we stay with You just a bit longer?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Him.

"We would be glad of the company for awhile," Susan said.

Aslan smiled at them. "Lay back down on the stairs. I shall not leave until you both fall asleep again."

The girls did as they were bidden. As Aslan lay down between them they snuggled up as close to Him as they could. They tried to stay aware of Aslan as long as they could. They both wanted to remain next to Aslan for a long as possible. Eventually they both drifted off back to sleep. This time their hearts were considerable less troubled.

A/N; _As always I eagerly look forward to any comments you care to leave._


	7. Virtus

A/N; _Great googaly moogaly! I have ignored this story for FAR too long. My sincere apologies for the seeming lack of attention I've given this tale. So to any new readers, welcome, and to any old readers welcome back. I hope you enjoy and as always I look forward to your comments and critiques._

7.

Virtus

Though the winter snow drifts were piled high in the forests, the Narnian Army made good headway on their march. They were well versed in dealing with snow, the Long Winter still being a fresh memory for many of the troops. One of the many advantages to having Talking Animals make up a large portion of the army was that many of the larger species were able to cut paths through the snow to facilitate their smaller comrades. Their direction of travel also provided some assistance to the warriors. While a normal Narnian winter might include large snow squalls with snow banks piling high, in the lands south of Narnia the winters were not quite as hard. Warmer temperatures and less snow fell on these lands which aided the travel of the force that had set out from Cair Paravel.

Peter and Edmund were standing near their planning table with the Swordmasters as well as Jear and Jearin and several other top officers. Cyn's shrill cry alerted them all as he dove out of the sky.

"My Kings," he said as soon as he landed. "The scouts I sent to Anvard have returned. They bear dispatches from King Lune." The Gryphon looked at the leather satchel that was hanging from his side.

Jearin quickly bounded over to the Gryphon Captain and removed the satchel. He was grinning as he turned it over to the Kings. "Maybe now we'll have an idea of what to look for," he said.

"La," Peter said as he opened the case. "The more information we have the better." With that he pulled out several documents neatly stacked and bound by a red ribbon that held the Royal Seal of Archenland. Breaking the seal Peter began reading aloud the message he knew must have been written by King Lune personally.

"_Lune, by gift of Aslan, by prescription, by tradition, and by blood, King of the Realm of Archenland, Lord of Anvard, to Peter, High King of Narnia and Lord of Cair Paravel and to Edmund, King of Narnia and Duke of Lantern Waste, greeting._

_For to strengthen the bonds of friendship between Anvard and Cair Paravel and to aide in the noble quest to liberate Susan, Queen of Narnia, Lady of the Shuddering Wood and Lucy, Queen of Narnia, Duchess of the Dancing Lawn, along with the Ladies Saera and Marion with their daughters Helene, Sarai, and Rien, it is my great request that your Royal Persons shall accept all aide which can be sent in this time of strife. Wherefore we most heartily have sent these letters and navigations in order that this most noble quest shall meet with the most honorable of conclusions by providing for the safe passage through the Realm of Archenland and such lands that surround said lands by the gallant warriors of Narnia._

_Save what defenders can be spared for to provide for the needs of protection and security of Castle Anvard, it is our pleasure and promise to sortie all available knights and men-at-arms whom do presently give good and loyal service to us in order to that said muster may be made available to your Royal Persons. Given at our lodging in Castle Anvard this XII day of the month January in the tenth year of Lune First of Archenland."_

Beneath the missive were several detailed maps of Archenland as well as the lands immediate to that land. The maps were much more detailed than any that the Narnians had brought. At once they were spread out over the table.

"This chart seems to confirm our earlier notion of setting up a base camp in that mountain plateau," Celer said as he tapped a finger against the appropriate symbol on the map they had been studying.

Peridan added his insight. Having lived in Archenland for most of his life he was one of the most knowledgeable in regards to the area. "I agree my Kings. At our current march we should arrive in four days."

Peter simply continued to stare at the table as he rifled through more of the pages King Lune had sent. Edmund answered the advisors. "Very well. Celer," he said looking at the Faun. "Give the order for the Army to march on the plateau with all available speed. Send out advance scouts and have them report back daily until the main body of the Army reaches the camp."

"At once sire," Celer said. Pounding his right fist to his heart in salute he trotted off to carry out his orders.

"Sir Peridan, what is located in this forest?" Peter still had his eyes on the map as he asked the question.

The older knight peered at the symbol Peter was pointing to. "Sire, those forests lay outside the realm of Narnia or Archenland. Growing up we were told there may be some woodsmen that live there, but no embassy from Anvard was ever able to make contact."

"Flisk!" Peter called. "We're going for a ride!"

"Where to your Highness?" the Unicorn asked as he trotted up.

"To investigate these woodlands," he said before turning to Edmund. "Don't worry Ed, I'll take along a troop of the Royal Guard with me."

"But why are you going in the first place?" asked the younger King.

Edmund got his answer as soon as he looked into his brother's eyes. Ever since the news of their sister's capture had reached them, a dull cloud had hung over the Narnians. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy truly were the Jewel and Song of Narnia and with their capture that radiance had been lost. The spark that lit the eyes of the Narnian Court had seemingly vanished in the blizzard that had claimed their Queens and their friends. However as Edmund looked at his brother he saw the change in the older boys eyes. The hard fire of determination had been re-kindled and Edmund knew there would be no extinguishing that blaze.

"Call it a hunch," Peter said as he thumbed Rhindon's pommel. The High King then turned to Jaer. "Sir Jaer gather your supplies. You shall accompany me."

"At once Sire," replied the White Armor Knight.

"General Orieus, Captain Kanell assemble a troop and have them ready to march at once."

The two Centaurs also saluted before leaving to carry out their orders.

* * *

"Get down! There's more of them coming!"

Arrows zipped in the cold air as the woodsman shouted out to his family. Dark figures in black cloaks were their way through the trees towards the cottage he and his family lived in deep in an unnamed forest. He had been outside simply splitting wood when an arrow had imbedded itself into the woodpile next to him. Dodging arrows, the woodsman had scrambled for the safety of the cottage. Peering out of the windows he could see the figures moving through the trees.

Quickly he ducked out of sight again as more arrows sped in and shattered the window he had been peering out of. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his wife had tipped over the large bed he shared with his family and was holding their two small children tightly to her.

Crawling on his belly the woodsman retrieved his bow and quiver of arrows. Hands shaking with fright he nocked an arrow to the string and without looking pulled back on the bowstring and let the arrow fly out of the broken window.

"You're going to have to shoot straighter than that!" came a derisive voice from outside. Hoots of laughter were also clearly heard.

The woodsman tried to nock another arrow on his bowstring, but his shaking hands couldn't hold either shaft or string steady enough. Both bow and arrow were forgotten with the first loud crash against the door of the cottage. The figures outside were clearly attempting to break their way into the cottage. Abandoning the bow the woodsman leapt over the bed and fell over top of his family in last ditch effort to protect them.

Then the sound he had been dreading came. The door was broken off its hinges and the thudding of boots was heard even over the wails of his terrified children. In next to no time the woodsman and his family were forcibly and cruelly bound and dragged outside. It was only then that the woodsman finally got a good look at his attackers. Dark cloaks covered the men from head to toe. Each bore bow and a quiver of arrows along with a short sword strapped to their hip. All told there appeared to be ten in the attacking band. The woodsman and his family were made to kneel outside their cottage as the raiders ransacked their home. Two of the attackers kept the family at bay with both sword point and arrow.

"Nothing here of value," one of the raiders said as he emerged from the wrecked cottage.

One of the attackers had stood to the side and watched as his cohorts went about their business. It was obvious that he was the leader of the attacking band. Drawing his sword he used it to motion aside the two guarding the terrified family.

"You displease me," he drawled from behind his black mask. "Why would anyone choose to live this far out in the woods unless they were hiding something of supreme value?" he asked as he ran the tip of his sword along the side of the woodman's cheek. With a swift slice the sword cut through the rag gagging the woodsman leaving a deep scratch as well.

"P-p-please don't harm us!" the woodsman begged. "We have nothing! We've never harmed no one!"

"I don't believe you," came the cool reply as the raider inspected the drop of blood staining the tip of his sword. "I think you're lying. We have a way of dealing with liars. Stand them up."

The other nine raiders roughly grabbed the family and frog-marched them against the side of their cottage. The band of fiends then formed a line twenty paces from the family as nine of the raiders set shaft to string.

The raiders' leader again looked to the family as realization of their fate dawned on them. The children turned white fell silent from sheer fright. Their mother and father immediately placed themselves in front of the children.

"Last chance."

The woodsman was too terrified to speak.

"Hmmm, pity," the leader said in a cool and detached sort of way. Then the tone of his voice dropped and became hard and cold. "Draw!"

Nine bowstrings stretched back.

"Aim."

The woodsman steeled himself and closed his eyes.

"Loose."

Nine bowstrings twanged as they sent their lethal darts flying. The woodsman gasped as he heard the command and screwed his eyes shut tighter.

_WHOOSH!_

A sudden gust of wind blew over the woodsman's face. The expected impact of the arrows hadn't come. Instead he only heard surprised exclamations from the raiders.

Opening his eyes the woodsman saw the raiders looking around in shock. Their nine bowstrings were empty, yet the darts that had been shot from those bows had seemingly disappeared into thin air. As he watched the raiders looking around in shock and confusion, above him the woodsman heard what he thought was an eagle cry above the trees.

Then a new sound reached the ears of those standing around the wrecked homestead. A deep rumbling that sounded much like thunder. It appeared to be coming from the slight ridge that the raiders had used to mask their approach on the cottage. As one the ten raiders turned to look at where the new noise was coming from. What they saw put a chill in their bones.

A troop of twenty soldiers in red and silver livery had appeared on the ridge. At the center of the formation seated atop a snow white Unicorn was what looked to be a Boy of no more than fifteen dressed in shining plates of steel. Next to him on a brown mount was another boy garbed in mail with a white tabard. On either side of the Boys were two huge Centaurs. Flanking these four were a variety of Fauns, Dwarves, and other Animals, including a Gryphon who held nine arrows in one of its talons.

The Boy on the Unicorn drew a sword of terrible beauty from the scabbard at his side and pointed it directly at the raiders. "You nine vagabonds have set upon this family unjustly and without defiance sent and with the intent of causing lethal injury upon them for want of thievery upon their hard worked goods. I defy you to answer these charges at once."

The raiders' leader could feel his heart pounding in his chest in shock at seeing the noble troop arrayed before him. Still he couldn't keep the sneer from his voice as his answered. "Who are you to defy anything boy?"

The answer he received rang with courage. "I am Peter, High King of Narnia, Wolfsbane Knight of the Order of the Lion. You and your ilk are subject to arrest and trial for crimes committed in our presence. Lay down your arms and place yourselves face down upon the ground."

"You have no authority here boy!" The man sneered. "We are well outside the borders of your or any king's realm. The only law is the law of the sword. 'He who has the largest sword rules.'"

"Very well," Peter said in response in an almost pleased tone of voice. "'Tis the Law of the Sword." He turned to the Centaur on his flank. "General, inform them who wrote that Law."

The normally dour looking Centaur cracked a grin as he sheathed the two swords he had drawn. Reaching to his side the General drew his claymore. It was the symbol of his rank as General of the Army and the largest sword wielded by any in Narnia. Orieus stepped forward holding the massive blade easily. The sight of the huge weapon did as much as Orieus knew it would. He could clearly see the eyes of the raiders growing wide in fear as he advanced upon them. A blade that can fell a Minotaur in single blow generally has that impression. Orieus' blade sang in the cool air as the Centaur began to swing it in a complex series of circles, sweeps, and other sword trickery. All the while he continued to advance slowly on the ten raiders. When he was only twenty paces from them he snapped the claymore up to a ready position and with a bellow broke out into a gallop straight the line of raiders.

"NARNIAAAA!"

The raiders as one dropped their weapons and turned from the sight of the charging General. They only got three paces when their advance was halted by a troop of twenty new Narnian soldiers that had silently snuck up behind them. The second troop held swords, spears, and with deadly purpose as they blocked the escape of the raiders. Turning to run the other way the raiders were only confronted by the onrush of Orieus as well as the charge of the first troop of Narnians. In next to no time the ten raiders were completely surrounded by forty fully armed Narnians all with naked steel or claw bared at them. The raiders' courage left them at once and they dropped their weapons and put up their arms.

"Sir Jaer parole the prisoners and bring them back to camp." Peter said as his dismounted from Flisk. "Captain Kanell make safe the cottage. General with me please."

Peter raised the visor on his helmet and removed it, pulling off the arming cap he wore under it. Sheathing Rhindon Peter drew his Blue River knife and approached the woodsman and his family. "Be at peace, we're friends," he said as his keen knife released them of their bonds.

The woodsman fell at Peter's feet in relief and thanks. "Oh thank you milord. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Rise good sir and pray introduce me to your good self and fine family," Peter said as he extended a hand to the man.

"Horus my name be milord," said the woodsman. "This be me wife Elsa, me son Horic and me daughter Elfa."

"My pleasure to meet you all," Peter said.

From behind his mothers dress little Horic poked his head. "Be you really from Narnia?" he asked.

Peter kneeled on the ground to face the little boy on eye level. With a friendly smile on his face he answered the boy. "La, little one. We are."

"I heard that a Witch ruled Narnia and turned everyone to stone there," Horic said.

"Horic! That's no way to treat guests so noble as these," Elsa reprimanded her son sharply.

"'Tis quite alright good lady," Peter told her. Looking back to Horic who had emerged from behind his mother's dress Peter went on. "Narnia was indeed ruled by an evil Witch, but by Aslan's will and by the valor of many her power was overthrown and now I rule from Cair Paravel with my brother King Edmund and sisters Queens Susan and Lucy."

"Narnia be a fair march north of here your majesty," Horus said. "What business have you hear?"

"Sadly our Queens and several of our friends have been captured by fiendish rouges. We quest to their rescue," Peter said as he stood up again.

"Rouges you say. Perhaps it was by the same band that you just defeated," Elsa put in.

"It is possible, but we shall not know until we question our prisoners."

"All is well sire," Kanell said as he came trotting up. "There is no evidence of any further raiders."

"Very well. Kanell set a guard at for our new friends until such time as their cottage is repaired from the damages incurred."

Horus was quite shocked at the command. "You don't need to do that Highness," he said.

"'Tis only just good my man. Your cottage has suffered grave damage and it would hard for you to repair such damages by yourself. Fear not that my Guard shall impose unjustly of you."

"Thank you milord," Horus said with a bow.

"Virtus."

The word was spoken softly but clearly. Elfa had also emerged from behind her mother's dress and had quietly walked over to where Orieus stood. The General had not sheathed his claymore, instead placing it point down in the ground in front of him.

Elfa reached up and with a lock of her hair wiped a speck of dirt off the blade and repeated herself. "Virtus." With that she then took off and dashed inside the cottage.

The small party looked in wonder at the stunned face of Orieus. The Centaur had removed his blade from the ground and was staring at where Elfa had touched the massive sword.

"Orieus has your blade ever been named?" Kanell asked his friend.

"Nay," Orieus said in response.

"I think it just was," Peter said with a smile.


	8. Spies in the Mountian

A/N; _My sincerest apologies for not updating this tale quickly. Life has a funny way of getting into and out of all sorts of adventures at times. However without further ado I give you the next part of our tale. _

8.

Spies in the Mountain

The corridor was dimly lit by the few torches that guttered in their sconces. Water dripped from cracks in the rocks above to form small pools that spread out across the floor. Musty and stagnant air filled the hallway as if the windows had been closed for far too long. Mingled amongst the dank smells were far off aromas of meat cooking over spits and mead being passed around. Lady Marion Vixen paused in her inspection of the corridor and tilted her head to one side to listen for any tell tale sounds of approaching guards. Hearing none she swiftly and silently padded through the shadows to where a stout oak door was set in the rock face. Dropping the bag she held between her teeth, it was the work of a moment for the clever Vixen to release the catch of a door flap set at the bottom of the large door. Grabbing her bundle again she backed through the flap dragging the bag in with her.

"What did you get this time Mother?"  
"Did you spot the Queens?"  
"Is there any way out?"

The questions came at the Vixen before she was even entirely in the cell where her daughters and friends were being held. Lady Saera quickly hushed the children. "Quiet down and let Marion get in before you go bothering her."

Rien, Helene, and Sarai quickly stopped talking as Marion turned to face them, dropping the bag as she did so. "Thank you Saera. There are a few loaves of bread, some cheese, a canteen of water, and a sausage in there. If you and Rien don't mind the bread and cheese, I'll share the sausage with my daughters."

Saera nodded to her friend. "Of course, Marion." She then looked at her own daughter. "Rien would you please help Helene and Sarai dish everything out?" As the girl turned to do as she was bidden Saera and Marion moved away to talk separately.

"Still not a hair, sight, or smell of the Queens," Marion told the other Lady.

"Are there any other passages you can explore?"

"That's the problem, there are far too many to explore. That is if the Queens are even still in this mountain stronghold. How do we know they haven't been moved elsewhere?"

"Mother the food is ready," Helene called over to the adults.

"Thank you dear, we'll be right over," Marion said back. Shaking her head she looked back up at Saera. "I'll keep looking though."

Later after they had eaten Marion turned to the girls. "To answer your earlier questions, no I still haven't found Queen Susan or Queen Lucy. Nor have I been able to find any way out of here. I promise you that I'll keep looking though."

"Did you find anything else out?" Helene asked.

Marion shook her head as she dragged the bag she had used to carry the food to the pile of straw that usually occupied the burlap sack. The Vixen dropped the sack before answering her daughter. "Unfortunately I didn't. It's hard enough nicking food without being seen to try and find anything else out."

"Perhaps, Mother, you need another set of eyes and ears?" Helene suggested.

The idea caught the Vixen off guard and she cocked her head to the side to ponder it. "Perhaps," she finally said. "But I'll have to think about it some more before I risk you or your sister coming along with me. There are many skills you two have yet to learn and your Father and I have barely begun your education."

Helene however would not be deterred. "Then what better way for you to teach us? I promise that Sarai and I would learn quickly and do everything you told us."

"We would Mother," Sarai quickly put in. "One of us could go with you and the other could stay here and keep company with Lady Saera and Rien."

Despite the situation Marion felt her heart glow a little at the determination showed by her daughters. "Very well," she relented. "The next time I go out scouting I'll take you with me Helene. Sarai will stay here, however keep your nose and ears open for any information. You never know what a passing guard may smell like or say while walking by."

The Vixen Kits started jumping and prancing at once at the news that they would be able to assist their mother. Marion however quickly put a stop to their antics. "Hush!" she said with a firm expression. "The more noise you make the easier it is for someone to detect you. There is much I need to teach both of you before your first time scouting with me." With that Marion began instructing her daughters in the tradecraft she and her husband were the masters of.

* * *

Kaloz was pacing in his throne room. His mind was racing as he tried to digest the reports that had been coming in for the past few days, or more accurately lack thereof. During the time he had built up his band of thieves he had always been aware of the politics of the surrounding lands. However due to the remoteness of his hideout, Kaloz was often in error about the news he received. Preferring to keep as low a profile as possible Kaloz had taken great pains to keep his small army of raiders secret from the established kingdoms that surrounded the mountains he dwelt in. Thus the bands he sent forth had been well versed in clandestine movement through all kinds of terrains. Secrecy and stealth were the watchwords he had drilled into his men, knowing full well that without these tactics his force would be easily overwhelmed by the much larger armies of the land. While Kaloz was the most adept at the art of stealth movement and tactics he rarely ventured out of his mountain stronghold. Instead he delegated the leadership of raids to his lieutenant, Kotep. It was this man that Kaloz now called to.

"Kotep!" Kaloz shouted. "Tell me again what news our scouts report."

The man in question had been standing still as a statue beside the tall chair at the head of the hall. "Our latest patrol is overdue. Until they return we will have no further information," he said in a cold voice that betrayed little if any emotion.

"I know that!" Kaloz snapped. "Just tell me what the previous patrol reported."

"You have had those reports told you thrice before."

Turning to glare at his lieutenant Kaloz couldn't help his right hand from darting to the hilt of his sword. "And I want to hear them again!" He fumed. Kotep remained impassive to his leaders bluster and remained standing stock still. Kaloz turned away from him and resumed his pacing. "There might have been something I overlooked," he muttered under his breath.

Kotep related the previous scouting reports in his cool voice. "Shortly after our ambush of the Narnians word reached out sources that the whole of the Narnian army had marched from Cair Paravel, save four companies to remain as a home guard. Reports indicate that messengers have reached Anvard and are presumably asking the court of Archenland for aide. Narnian scouts have been leading this force in our direction."

"And what have you done about it?" Kaloz demanded.

"Nothing," Kotep said quietly. "There force is far too large and well equipped to do anything but shadow at the moment. If our overdue patrol returns soon we should know more."

"Your patrol has been captured by the Narnians," a harsh sounding voice called to the two men.

Kaloz drew his sword at once and whirled around looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

From underneath his chair a large Grey Fox emerged. His fur was rough in some patches and it looked like he walked with a bit of a limp in his left hind leg. When he talked his voice sounded ragged, as if he had once barely survived an attempted strangulation. "Three days ago, your patrol of ten men was captured by King Peter of Narnia."

Kaloz flicked the tip of his sword under the chin of the Fox. "And how do you know this and more importantly why should I trust you? I though all you Talking Animals were on the side of Cair Paravel now."

The Fox glanced down at the sword near his throat before answering. "Hardly," he said in his rough voice. "Though we are few in number there are still those who hate those whelps for what they did to supplant our rightful Queen."

"So it's true that four children now rule Narnia?"

"Four ungrateful, wet-behind-the-ears, unseasoned pups," the Fox confirmed. "They don't know the first thing about ruling a kingdom. Their so called instructors and teachers tell them what they should believe and they haven't the brains think for themselves. My Queen needed no advisor; she was wise and strong enough to rule in her own right."

"Some Queen," Kaloz scoffed. "To let her lands be stripped of her by four upstart brats."

Something dangerous glinted in the eye of the Fox. Regardless of the sword at his neck he gave Kaloz a hard glare. "Never speak ill of my Queen or you'll live to regret it, though not for long," he said with a voice full of malice.

"Is that a threat?" Kaloz demanded as he pushed his sword point a little deeper into the neck fur of the Fox.

"Threats are for pups," the Fox countered. "I only give hard cruel fact." At that his eyes narrowed to slits. "NOW!" the Fox shouted.

A blur of grey fur shot from beneath the chair and attached itself to Kaloz's sword hand. It was another Grey Fox, though much smaller than the first one. The second Fox bit to the bone, growling fiercely, as Kaloz was forced to release his sword with a yelp. The first Fox took full advantage of the distraction and leapt onto Kaloz's chest. The sudden impact threw the bandit leader off his feet and flat on his back. At once the first Fox grabbed the man's neck in his jaws.

"You see now how unwise it is to underestimate me?" the Fox said around his mouthful. "With just a harder bite you'll be a dead man." Kaloz said nothing for he knew what the Fox said was true. However the Fox didn't bite down, instead he released his grip and sat down on Kaloz's chest.

"What is it you want then?" Kaloz asked as he rubbed his neck and giving a pained look at the young Fox who still gripped his hand.

"Release him," said the older Fox. "We want revenge. But we want it to be sweet and slow. We want the Narnians to know the taste of betrayal before their world comes crashing down on them. We want them to suffer as we have suffered. We want them to starve as we have starved. We want revenge." The hatred that came thought the Fox's voice put a chill to Kaloz.

"We I might be able to help in that regard, but first give me your names," said Kaloz.

"I am Hasllray," said the larger and older of the two Foxes. My young companion is called Tepnikser, or Teps as I call him," he said as he jumped off of Kaloz's chest.

"Your son?" Kaloz asked.

"A whelp of a pup in dire need of my guidance," said Hasllray with an edge of scorn.

"Well it seems I am in need of information, and you two have the means to get it for me," said Kaloz as he sat up. "I propose a bargain."

"Gold and silver matter little to us," Teps said as he licked at his coat. "We only want revenge!"

Kaloz nodded sagely. "And you shall have it. In exchange for the information I need, I can provide you with anything you need."

"Anything?" Hasllray asked. "A tempting offer. Though as Teps said we don't crave riches. Though your best cuts of meat and fowl wouldn't go amiss."

"Indebted to you," Kaloz said with a flourish as he rose to his feet again. "You do have some sort of plan I take it to enact your revenge?"

"Indeed," Hasllray remarked. "Teps and I will infiltrate the Narnian army as spies for you."

"Won't they be suspicious?" Kotep asked, finally joining the conversation.

"My Queen certainly would have been. However these are not Narnians as we were used to. They're trusting fools, who leap at any chance to show their supposed compassion. They'll welcome us in with open arms without ever suspecting of our true intentions. It's not for naught that the Fox is called 'sly' you know," the older Fox said scornfully.

"I believe we have a bargain then," Kaloz said. His previous ill-temper forgotten at the chance fate had brought him. "When will you start out for the Narnians?"

"Tomorrow at sunrise," Teps said. "Though for now we both require a warm bed and a hot meal."

Kaloz turned to his lieutenant. "Kotep see to it at once." Turning back to the Foxes he grinned malevolently at them. "Hasllray, Teps, I look forward to your reports. Now go and rest yourselves."

Kotep led the two Foxes out of the hall and to the kitchens where they were given their meal. Assured that they could find a warm bed on their own the Foxes dismissed the human who returned to the main hall where Kaloz sat waiting for him.

"Do you trust those two Foxes?" Kotep asked.

"About as far as I can kick them," Kaloz replied. "But for now we'll go along with their scheme. Who knows? It could lead us to a Queen's ransom or two."


	9. Talk of Home

A/N; _Well I think it's been quite long enough since I've updated this story. So here we go with the next chapter, enjoy._

9.

Talk of Home

"Do you think Peter and Ed are on their way here by now?" Lucy asked her older sister.

"Of course they are Lu," replied the older girl. "I would imagine they've sortied with the whole of the Royal Guard and Army. Just imagine what a sight that must be. All our proud warriors marching as if one. Rank upon rank of shining armor gleaming in the winter air. Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, Dwarves, Big Cats, Gryphons flying overhead. And of course the Swordmasters at the head of the column, Sirs Orieus, Celer, Kanell, and Peridan."

"Don't forget the Eagles, Hawks, Falcons, or Owls," added Lucy.

"I could hardly forget such noble Birds," said Susan.

The two Queens were walking through a new series of tunnels. Each day they had been blindfolded and brought out of their cell so they could stretch their legs. This had only been possible because Susan had convinced the guards watching their cell that the ransom for a healthy Queen was substantially more than for a Queen that was weak from sitting in a dark cell day after day. As such the guards had instituted the blindfolding so that Susan and Lucy would not know which part of the caves they were in and thus hoped to prevent them from learning the tunnels. The blindfolds were removed so the Queens wouldn't injure themselves while walking through the tunnels. Likewise they were allowed to talk to each other. Susan and Lucy took what advantage they could and held lengthy discussions about the warriors in the Narnian Army.

"Do you remember the last tournament we held at the Cair?" Susan asked her sister.

"Oh that was a sight to see. Edmund was simply brilliant with Shafelm and Tablesword that day. I know you don't often like to see him duel with twin swords, but you do have to admit he is quite excellent when doing so."

"Yes that's true, but I am more than willing to applaud his ability to fend off four attackers at once and emerge victorious. 'Tis a shame Peter didn't enter the joust."

Lucy shared a smirk with Susan. "He was being most kind to the other knights and warriors. After all there are few who could hope to defeat a knight whose war mount is the swiftest Unicorn in the realm."

Susan retuned the smirk and glanced over Lucy's head at their guards. Today they were guarded by four of the masked men, two on each side of the Queens. Susan saw one near Lucy turn to his companion and thought she could hear the guard whisper something about Unicorns. Thinking she might have another opportunity Susan called out to the guard.

"Do you have something to ask good my man?"

The guard looked in shock at Susan before answering her. "I wouldn't think of asking anything of a prisoner like you," he said in a rough voice.

"Pity, for I sensed you were curious about Narnia and as I am sure you have figured out by now my Royal Sister and I rather enjoy talking about our home. If there is anything you wish to know about it you have simply but to ask."

The guard recoiled in surprise. "There is nothing I or my companions need or want to know about Narnia," he said in clipped tones. "I think you two have had enough exercise for the day. Put their blindfolds back on," he ordered the others. "Get them back to their cell."

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other their plan was working. It was only as the blindfold was being secured over her eyes, and by chance her ears, did Lucy hear the faint sound. Dim though it was she still caught it. Knowing it would be too risky to mention at present she made a mental note to tell her sister as soon as she got the chance.

A short time later the two Queens were locked back in their cell. Though it was windowless to the outside, a fair amount of light still came in through the barred window set in the door of the cell from the torches in the hallway. Two bags full of straw served as beds for the girls with a single piece of burlap to serve them as a blanket.

Lucy was about to tell Susan of what she had heard in the corridor when there was a knock on their door.

"Queen Susan? Queen Lucy?"

The girls looked at each other with puzzlement in their eyes. The voice was that of the guard they had spoken with during their walk.

"We are right where you put us," Susan replied. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

The guards voice was a bit muffled as it was coming from the other side of the door. It was also not as gruff as before. "I just wanted to know if what you said about the Narnian Army was true or not?"

Excited shock was evident in both girls' faces. "Of course it is," Susan replied. "Though you have us at somewhat of a disadvantage. You know our names, but we have yet to learn the pleasure of yours."

The guard was a long time in answering. The girls thought he might have actually slipped away before the faint answer came back. "Elage, my name is Elage."

"Well met Master Elage," said Lucy. "Is there anything else you want to know about Narnia?"

"Well…it's dangerous for me to even be talking to you," said Elage.

Susan quickly put his fears to rest. "Fear not. My sister and I shall not let any harm come to thee on our account for this conversation. Please tell us what you would like to know of our home."

There was the sound of boots shuffling on dirt outside before Elage spoke again. "What manner of land is it that stirs such courage that even though you are prisoners you still are Queens?"

"It is because of _revinim._" Lucy let the word linger in the air for a moment before she went on. "_Revinim_ is what gives all Free Narnians courage when darkness closes in on them. It gives us joy to dance as the sun rises over the sea and stillness to rest as the stars shine forth at night. _Revinim_ lets us share our love for our home freely with our friends and boldens us to her defense with hearts on fire."

"Each Narnian holds _revinim_ in their own special way," Susan continued. "The Song Birds by singing forth their songs. The Trees by growing and sharing the fruits of their limbs. From the smallest to the greatest we all hold to _revinim._"

"Words cannot truly express Narnia to be honest with you," said Lucy. "One must live there for oneself. To truly experience the wonder that living there can bring."

"You and your brothers must be truly wise rulers to institute such over your subjects," Elage said.

"You give us too much credit good my man," Lucy told him. "_Revinim_ comes not by our decree, but by a higher authority than my brothers or sister. It comes from Aslan himself."

On the other side of the door Elage felt something stir his spirit. He had been growing intrigued listening to Susan and Lucy describe their home. But now he felt something new within him. A feeling of warmth and comfort he had never known. "I have heard of Aslan, but in name only," he admitted. "Who is he?"

"Aslan is a Lion. The Lion." Warmth and joy shone in Lucy's voice. "Son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea. Highest King of Narnia and to whom all Narnians bow too. It was Aslan who sung _revinim_ into being when He created Narnia and blessed her as the seat of His grace. It is by Aslan's wish and will that my brothers King Peter and King Edmund and my sister Queen Susan and I rule as monarchs over Narnia."

"What did you do to earn such a gift from one such as He?" Elage asked.

Susan's gentle voice answered him. "It was nothing we earned I assure you. Aslan called us as His own and we accepted freely. We might have had hesitations but now we are glad to rule as Aslan's vassals within Narnia. We have found that returning the love He has shown us to our subjects has prospered Narnia and all who live within her borders."

"Maybe for you," Elage said. "But there are none in Narnia who would welcome one such as me."

"How do you mean good sir?" Susan asked.

"I am one of those who helped to kidnap you from your home. I have helped to raid other homes for only the greed in my heart and out of fear of my leaders. Neither you or Aslan could ever love one like me and welcome me within Narnia." Sorrow and wistfulness was evident in Elage's tone.

The girls both looked at each other with compassion in their eyes. Again it was Susan who spoke to the downtrodden man. "What would you say if I told you that there is a place for you within Narnia? Regardless of what you may have done in the past. One of the joys of _revinim_ is that it allows us to forgive each other. Forgiveness liberates the soul, which is why it can be as powerful a weapon as the sharpest blade. None of us are perfect, myself and my siblings included. But we love and forgive each other just as Aslan has done for us. Narnia is a land full of second chances. We would be glad to extend one to you."

Elage found a hard lump had formed in his throat, but for a reason he was not expecting. The hope for the second chance offered him had sparked within him. Swallowing hard he answered Susan in a tight voice. "I would dearly like that Queen. But I do admit I still have worries."

"I understand," came Susan's voice from the other side of the cell door. "It is natural to have doubts, but rest assured that they can be laid to rest."

Elage was about to answer when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. Quickly he turned back to the door. "Someone's coming. I have to go, but I'll be back."

"Our offer will remain the same for you and any others who might choose to hear it as well," Lucy told him.

Only the sound of Elage's boots rushing away from the door answered the girls. Without really knowing it they had both moved to sit next to the door while they had been talking to Elage.

"That was a bit of a surprise," said Lucy.

Susan agreed with her sister. "Indeed it was. Though it presents us with a wonderful opportunity that can help us in untold numbers of ways. If there are others like Elage who are seeking what Narnia can offer it is up to us to see that they find it."

The girls moved back to their mattresses and laid down to rest. They weren't all that tired, but something about lying down and being still helped them both to calm their minds and think about home. They both laid in silence, each with her own thoughts, taking comfort from the simple presence of the other. Finally it was Lucy who broke the silence.

"Do you think there are any other men here like Elage who would want to come to Narnia?"

"I hope so," said Susan. "It would be nice to have some more people at the Cair."

"I miss home," Lucy said into the gloom of the cell.

"So do I Lu. So do I." Susan put a comforting arm around her sister before they both dropped off to sleep.

Outside others were watching as the two Queens fell asleep. Unnoticed they had also heard the entirety of the conversation between the Queens and Elage. With silent looks they crept back along the corridor, keeping to the shadows. Their steps were silent as they moved off to send word of what they had seen and heard.


End file.
